Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms - Gaiden
by Ford1114
Summary: These are the side-stories of Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms. This will contain any kind of filler stories that Shu and his allies encounters.
1. Side-Mission: Training

**Disclaimer**: Guilty Crown belongs to Production IG & Funimation. Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Shaft and Aniplex. YuYuGiDigiMoon and related fan-works belong to Kanius.

**A/N**: Sup, guys. With summer coming to a close, and while I'm waiting for Chapter 3 of the main story to get started by co-authoring (despite I already did drafts of chapters 4 and 5 to pass the time), I decide to do a Gaiden for side-stories. It is not really required to read, but it's fun to pass the time. Its recommend if you might like to see some more character interactions.

This first side-chapter takes place between Chapters 1 and 2 of my main story, showing Shu's training to be part of the Undertakers.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

"_**My name is Shu Ouma. As of today, I have this 'Power of the Kings' inside me. Ever since I accepted the offer to join Funeral Parlor alongside their magical girl allies, Inori Yuzuriha is seen at my school. Funeral Parlor has made themselves known to the public. Well any who, for the least that Inori instantly became popular with the class, not to mention staying at my apartment, she also reminds me to go to Funeral Parlor's headquarters this weekend.**_

_**That is where my training starts. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun."**_

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms: Gaiden**_

_**Side-Mission: Training**_

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium/October 15**__**th**__**, 2022**_

Located in Roppongi Forts, it shows a huge area that looks like a three-story library. Each mini-floor shows random people consisting of humans, demons from the Makai realm, and a reptilian race called the Rajita, not to mention their commanders. The bottom floor that has a huge computer screen in the middle shows Shu Ouma, Inori Yuzuriha (while holding Fyu-Neru), and Madoka Kaname. The first mini-floor shows Ayase Shinomiya, Tsugumi, Kenji Kido, Argo Tsukishima, Kyoko Sakura, and Sayaka Miki. While the highest (second) mini-floor shows Gai Tsutsugami, Shibungi, Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe, and Oogumo.

Shu is seen in his school uniform, while Inori and the Puella Magical Girls wear Funeral Parlor uniforms/dresses. The atmosphere is quiet, in which the Undertakers are ready to introduce their new recruit to the resistance.

"Wow!" Madoka cried out in joy. "I'm so glad that you join us. The people can be nice once you get to know them."

"Really, well I'll just see for myself then." Shu sarcastically compliments to the magical girl.

Gai stands firm and announce to his cohorts, "Okay people, this is Shu Ouma."

Shu gulp while the blond-haired leader introduces him in front of the mercenaries and magical girls.

"He is here because of the Void Genome he wields that can turn the tide against GHQ. Now that we rescued those hostages yesterday, we have to fight fire with fire. Although Shu has his new power, he needs to start learning the basics of our training in square one."

Shibungi interrupts Gai by saying, "I wonder under your decision of who should watch over the boy?"

Gai then smirks to his second-in-command and answered, "Simple. I pick two people for the job, and that's Ayase and Sayaka."

Ayase and Sayaka take notice, but the former becomes surprise about it.

"Are you serious?" Sayaka wondered.

"Oh god… Why do I have to put up with him?" Ayase rebuked.

"Because Shu needs that responsibility to be part of us." Gai replied to the red-haired girl. "If he keeps slacking off by being jack shit, he's going to fail. Understood?"

After a few seconds, Ayase nodded much to her displeasure. She and the aqua-haired magical girl walk down the stairs to slowly meet Shu.

Madoka encourages Shu, "Go on. Just say hello."

Shu then turns to Ayase and Sayaka walking down, as the brunette-haired boy slowly walks towards the two girls.

"Hey, it's uh nice to meet you two." Shu politely greeted. "I hope the training is going to go smooth-."

Just then, the clueless Shu accidentally trips himself and landed on Ayase to the ground. Shu accidentally kisses her on the lips while his left hand touches her breast. Everyone except Gai, Shibungi, and Homura are surprised with mix reactions by this perverted act.

"Holy cow." Sayaka muttered in surprised.

Argo is seen nodded in disbelief. Kenji snickers at this, "Wow, we have to deal with a pervert."

"That's not funny!" Tsugumi shouts at him.

Back to Ayase, she merely blushes as her eyes widened. Then she instantly becomes very angry and swiftly punches Shu in the face, making him letting go of her and knocked out.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Ayase angrily screamed at the passed out Shu. "Never, ever do that to me!"

Shu's viewpoint fades black as he remains unconscious.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Dressing Room**_

**(Cue Madoka Magica Portable OST - **_**Justitia -Materia Sayakae**_**-)**

After a few hours, Shu is seen in the floor. The school boy then slowly wakes up in a dressing room. There, Shu sees Ayase and Sayaka standing above him. While Sayaka remains respectful to the newcomer, Ayase remains upset about the ordeal.

"Hi, Shu." Sayaka politely stated, as she gives him a new set of cloths pertaining to the rebel organization. "Here are some new clothes to wear. Don't mind about Ayase, she can get _really_ bossy when training with new people."

Ayase simply gives a huff at the physically weak boy that she's forced to train.

"Oh come on, it was just an accident. I'm sorry!" Shu said to Ayase.

However, Ayase is simply not in the mood while she crosses her arms. "Look, you are gonna begin training soon. I mean god, why someone like you becomes part of Funeral Parlor?"

Shu remains silent as of this moment.

"Anyhow, you will have a _full day_ by other instructors for tomorrow's test."

"The hell, a day?!" Shu cries out at the harsh manner. "Isn't it too much for me to ask?"

"What are you, a no-brainer?" Ayase glares at the introverted boy. "This is enough to tackle on my turf if you really want to join us. Even after passing this one, there's more to come. Now get dress and hop to it."

With that said, Ayase turns herself to leave the area. Shu and Sayaka watch the headstrong girl walking away.

"Don't worry, you can handle them." Sayaka then tends Shu's bruise in his cheek when Ayase punches him, "By the way, does it hurt when she does it?"

"Uh, yeah a little." Shu replies to the aqua-haired girl.

"I see." Sayaka remarked with a smile. "Just change your cloths soon, and we'll watch over your progress."

Sayaka then leaves the area for Shu alone to change his uniform. Shu is seriously having his hands full for his intensive training to be a warrior. It is going to take a while to become the starting hero he desires.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Abandoned Subway**_

The area shifts into a wide training area that takes place in an abandoned subway. This is mainly use for new recruits and veterans to hone their combat skills. Shu is seen meeting with Argo and Kyoko, while Ayase and Sayaka are seen in distance to watch over Shu.

"Sup, you must be Shu right?" Argo casually introduced, "Names Argo, I'm a student of Ryusen High School."

Kyoko added with a smirk, "And the name is Kyoko, don't you forget that."

"I see, so what are we doing anyway?" Shu questions the two.

"You're here to start some melee training." Argo answers as he gives Shu a spare combat knife. "Here."

Shu looks at the knife with curiosity. "With that?"

Argo then uses his own knife and said, "Yeah, we know you can draw out anything with your Void Genome, but you gotta try using other weapons starting with this."

Kyoko then walks somewhere to meet up with Ayase and Sayaka.

Argo then smirks at Shu, "Now come at me like your trying to kill me."

Then, Argo swiftly charges at Shu with his knife. Shu dodges and hesitantly tries to do the same thing with his own weapon. However, Argo grabs Shu's arm and knee-kick him to the ground. Shu gets up despite the injury.

"Come on, you can do better than that." Argo commented at the trainee's action.

As Shu and Argo continue sparring with their knives, the girls watch the progress.

"Wow Sayaka, you must have put that wimp to all that kind of stuff." Kyoko commented with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, and for once I felt bad for him." Sayaka replied to her close friend.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Shooting Range**_

Next, Shu is seen in an indoor shooting range. Mami and Oogumo appear as the boy's next instructors. Ayase and Sayaka are once again seen in distance.

"This is where you will learn all about the basics of artillery." Oogumo instructs to Shu as he starts giving him a heavy bazooka.

"Gee, it weights a ton." Shu muttered while carrying the weapon with little strength he had.

"Oh you're not using that one for target practice." Mami remarked to Shu. "Instead, you should use something smaller like this."

The blond-haired magical girl then materializes a magical shotgun to show, impressing the naïve newcomer.

"And that you can find a handgun somewhere right there." Mami points out that she shows Shu a handgun on the stand, so that someone can use it for target practice.

Quietly understands, Shu is going to walk to his spot when suddenly, the people hear some gun shots. They turn to see Inori firing her handgun at some targets.

Shu becomes rather impressive at the songtress' firearm skills. "Inori..."

"Well, you know her." Mami smiles at the newcomer. Shu continues to stare at the pink-haired girl.

Oogumo then interrupts calmly, "No distractions. Concentrate on your targets."

"Oh, right!" Shu snaps out of it as he then uses his handgun and in full concentration at the bullseye targets. He starts firing a few bullets that barely hits the target. Then Shu fires more shots that hit a target. Surely it starts as pure luck, but Shu needs to keep practicing.

"What do you think of him, guys?" Ayase questions to Oogumo and Mami.

"He needs some work to be done." Oogumo calmly answered.

"Besides, we still have the time Shu needs." Mami politely smiled.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Classroom**_

Afterwards between the afternoon and evening, it shows a classroom-area of some sort. Shu is seen sitting in a desk with Tsugumi and Kenji. Ayase and Sayaka are seen in the back desks. A few mercenaries, such as a girl named Kyo, a demon that looks like _Howard the Duck_ are seen. Shibungi and Homura are seen in the front board, in which both instructors teach the meaning of mission strategies and other things related. The time spent is typically an hour long.

"Seriously, is it that much information to boggle my mind?" Shu whispers to Tsugumi.

The nekomata remarks, "Hey, I may be an expert hacker, but staying in 'class' helps reinforce my skills. Besides, I've yet to attend an actual human school."

Shu muttered, "I don't know if its possible for Japan's current state."

Tsugumi gives a humorous glare at Shu, "Are you saying that I'm not cut out because I'm just a kitty?"

"No, it's not what I meant." Shu takes back quietly.

Kenji then added with a slackish attitude, "Man this is so boring. Even that duck there is such a lazy-ass."

The kamaitachi demon points out the Howard the Duck demon, which the anthropomorphic duck quacks and eyes widened in surprise.

"Excuse me." Shibungi's voice gets Shu and his 'classmates' attention. "If you must know, talking amongst yourselves is a distraction to our lessons. Please pay attention."

Shu and the Makai hackers gulp to stay quiet, while Shibungi and Homura continue their teachings to the mercenaries. Ayase places her hand in disbelief while Sayaka remains neutral about Shu's progress.

xxxxx

It is now evening and near sunset in the hallways. Shu is seen panting from intensive training that pushes him both physically and mentally. He is rather tired. For nearly a single day, it is rather impressive to both Ayase and Sayaka, especially the Void Genome inside Shu supports his vitals.

"I never knew you can be a fast learner, Shu." Sayaka commented.

"Thanks." Shu smiles at the aqua-haired girl. "It takes a while, but I'm pretty gifted to learn something."

Ayase then respond with some newfound respect, "You know, you're not that bad for once. But do you have what it takes for tomorrow's test?"

"Well, I think I can." Shu answers her question. "Its just that I'm getting all work up here."

"Hmph, then I'm not telling any hints of what to expect." Ayase remarked to the meek boy.

"Oh you seriously-?" Shu begins to complain.

"Hey, think about it yourself would you." Ayase retorted to silence the newcomer.

Shu has things to consider about what Ayase just said. Normally, he can study for an exam in school, but this is obviously pushing the boundaries of military and mercenary training. Before Shu thinks of something to say, the three people notice two figures in distance.

It turns out to be Inori, alongside Gai having his black uniform unbutton in revealing his chest. Without anyone noticing, both Inori and Gai went inside a private room together before the door closes.

Shu Ouma sees this and he looks rather blushed.

Ayase took notice and jokingly smirks, "Oh, you did see it. We here rumors that Inori and Gai are kinda-like lovers. Even if I did admire Gai anyway, he always wants people to follow him."

Sayaka then added, "You and Inori seem close, wasn't it?"

"It's another reason why I join your team, guys." Shu quietly answers to them. "Inori becomes something I desire to protect. Her own void seems to tell me that it's something signature."

Seeing how Shu nearly becomes overwhelmed, from his training to see how Inori is close to the charismatic leader himself, both girls begin to wonder. Eventually, they come up something for Shu to relax.

"Why don't you go to a bar hangover we had?" Ayase suggested. "You can ease your mind before we can send you home for sleep."

Shu at first sighs a bit, but then he complies. "You're right. I seriously need to clear my head."

The newcomer then walks away from Ayase and Sayaka in going to that hangover location.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Bar**_

Shu has made it to an open bar and his eyes observe the place. This is where many mercenaries are seen hanging out, whether they talk about the most random things, playing various games, and so on.

The brunette-haired boy walks through the tables. He accidentally bumps through a rhino demon.

The rhino simply muttered, "Watch it."

"Oh, sorry." Shu replied before the rhino walks away. As the boy continues looking at random people talking, alongside some stares at him that made Shu nervous, he then sees Kyoko, Argo, and Kyo on the bar stools. Argo and Kyoko are seen with their towels since their training with Shu. The three of them take notice to see the newcomer.

"Well, look who's here." Argo simply remarked.

"Why don't you sit down with us?" Kyoko suggested to Shu.

Shu at first seems uncertain, but then he accepts their gesture and sits down in a spare stool.

Then, a coyote demon that serves as a bartender is seen serving drinks. Kyoko has the apple juice, Argo has soda, Kyo has grape juice, and Shu simply has water. Particularly, the first three people already serve their orders, while Shu just recently appears.

"You must be that rookie we heard?" The coyote bartender said with a Texan-accent. "I have these three hanging out and they were my favorite customers."

"Yeah! And it's so nice staying here to meet all these cool people!" Kyo smiled with a positive attitude.

"Hmm, I can agree with that." Shu replies to the young girl.

"You'll be part of us once you passed that test tomorrow." Argo stated.

Shu then questions his new friends, "Say guys, how come Gai treats everyone like this? His legacy with all those people admiring him seems that way."

Argo answers Shu's curiosity, "You know him, Gai inspires us to make a big change for the world. People see him as the _Gairyuki_, meaning 'Shining Victory Dragon' to lead us to, you know, victory. Funeral Parlor is getting big over the years, even before you and the magical girls come along. It starts off as us humans, but then we have demons from the Makai Realm and even the Rajita come along. That seriously reminds me of some typical sci-fi parody. Me, Ayase, Oogumo, and Shibungi are seen as Gai's _Funeral Knights_."

Shu is rather impressed of Argo's point-of-view and dedication for the Undertakers.

"At one point, Gai does this propaganda of this."

He shows Shu a hilarious poster of Gai doing the 'Uncle Sam' pose with a neutral expression. The top letters say _"I WANT YOU"_ and the bottom letter say, _"for the Undertakers"_. Kyoko begins to snicker at the parody artwork while Kyo looks in curiousity.

"Stop laughing!" Argo cries out to the red-haired magical girl to defend Gai's pedestal.

Shu nodded his head in disbelief while seeing the picture and mutters to himself, "I can't believe him."

xxxxx

_**Near Shu's Apartment**_

Now it is nightfall, as the setting changes from Funeral Parlor's headquarters to near Shu's apartment on the road. Shu is going to get rested to prepare Ayase's test. Gai is seen driving a car with Shu in the back seat. Besides Shu, Inori and Madoka are sitting next to him.

"You best need some rest, Shu." Gai stated while turning the wheel.

Shu remains silent, still secretly minds about Inori's close relationship with Gai. Even if Shu himself is willing to join a band of resistance, does Inori flat-out manipulates him all along to do so, or is it something more to develop?

Either way, Shu ignores his thoughts and asks Madoka, "Say, how is your home dimension anyway? What is it like?"

Madoka looks at Shu and nicely said, despite leaving out the obvious details, "My home is okay so far. During our time there, we grant wishes to become Magical Girls from our mascot named Kyubey. It's where we once fought to protect our town from these monsters called the Witches, but after the laws of the universe changes for a new system, new monsters called Wraiths takes over. It's the same afterwards, but without the darker aspects from our old experiences. While me and my friends go to your dimension, Kyubey alongside his race creates a time-barrier around our home to prevent any disruptions from the Wraiths and anything else."

"That is a lot you can handle, Madoka." Shu said after knowing this from the girl's words.

"But I love to explore other worlds just like other dimension travelers." Madoka smiled. "It just makes my existence happy to protect everyone, especially when I meet you."

Shu feel positive of Madoka's statement. Both can relate to one another about their struggles at some point.

After a few minutes, the automobile parks next to Shu's apartment. Shu and Inori get out of the car.

"See you tomorrow, then!" Madoka said her goodbyes to her new friend.

"Will do." Shu stated to Madoka and Gai. With that said, Gai and Madoka leave to return to headquarters.

Both Shu and Inori are walking upstairs to reach the door of Shu's house. Shu will go to sleep for tomorrow. But will he ever made it through? He'll just have to find out then.

xxxxx

_**One Day Later**_

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Abandoned Subway/October 16**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Alpha**_**)**

Today is the day of a new recruit's test to be part of the notorious Funeral Parlor. It is more likely Shu Ouma's big day.

The audience shows in various spots are Inori (alongside Fyu-Neru), Gai, Madoka, Shibungi, Argo, Oogumo, Homura, Kyoko, Sayaka, Mami (who is sitting in Oogumo's shoulder), Kyo, and random Funeral Parlor mercenaries. Tsugumi and Kenji are seen next to the controls for the training. A mercenary who looks like Neville along with a German Shepherd dog from _I am Legend_ is seen.

Shu, still in his Funeral Parlor attire is seen holding a paint gun. The reason for this test is clear. It is a mock battle to face against Ayase piloting her new _Steiner _Endlave since she found it from Daryl's. Behind the Steiner is a black telephone booth use for a safety spot.

Ayase is seen inside her cockpit. Her voice from the Steiner stated, _"Okay, Shu. This is it. It's where you're in a possible situation that you have to pass through an Endlave in advance to reach the safety spot. The paint balls that I'll shoot will knock you out, so don't get hit."_

"Alright. I'll do my best." Shu firmly stated.

Gai observes the test carefully with his arms cross. Madoka has her high hopes.

Inori stares at Shu and whispers to herself, "Be careful, Shu."

Argo and Kyoko both expect the obvious outcome of this mock battle.

"This I gotta frickin' see." Kyoko said while biting down an apple.

"Are you kidding me?" Argo worried while holding a soda can. "She's going to fail for the start. Hell, even I can't pass Ayase's Endlave."

Tsugumi and Kenji are finishing up the touches on the controls for the Steiner.

"And she becomes tougher with her new mech!" The cat girl cries out. "Okay Ayase, are you ready?"

"_Plug me in."_ Ayase stated.

The Steiner has been activated and looks below Shu. The newcomer stands firm in face-to-face with his 'mock' opponent.

Tsugumi happily announces, "Are you ready? Go!"

Shu tries to charge forward, but the Steiner gets in the way. Ayase fires a few paintballs at Shu, only for the boy to dodge roll in evading them at ease. Shu runs to a corner and then fires his paintgun at the Steiner's left shoulder, but it has no affect on the mech. The Steiner turns towards Shu's hiding spot.

"_Come one! Quit hiding from me!"_, Ayase's voice inside her mech cries out.

Ayase then shoots more paintfalls for Shu to escape. Shu continues running as the Steiner pursues behind him. The newcomer pants as he turns to see the Steiner about to fire another paint ball, in which Shu barely evades with another dodge roll just as the slender mech fires. Shu founds another corner to hide.

Most of the audiences, particularly Inori and Madoka, become concern about the circumstances. Gai continues watching without concerns.

Shu needs to think something fast, _"Oh god, I have to get pass her, but how? Wait a second, that's it!"_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Friends**_**)**

Being a fast learner he was, Shu turns towards Argo and run towards him.

"Sorry about this Argo!"

Shu then uses the Power of the Kings to grab something inside Argo while the spiky-haired mercenary screams. The audience watch as Shu extracts Argo's void that look like a stick called the _Pessimist's Torch_. Argo falls down unconscious while Kyoko hurry to carry his body.

Shu then uses the void's power to materializes a sphere made out of pure darkness at the Steiner.

Ayase's vision becomes black as a result of the void's ability, _"Wha-?! I can't see!"_

Now having his chance, Shu runs pass the Steiner and made it inside the telephone booth and breaths heavily for some air. Eventually, the dark sphere is cleared for Ayase to see again.

**(End theme)**

As Shu comes out of his safety spot, most of the audience becomes impress and positive about Shu's ability to win this mock battle. Argo wakes up after Shu is already done using his void and is proud to see Shu made it on top. Ayase gets out of the cockpit and calmly walks towards Shu.

Shu nervously said to Ayase, "I guess I kinda cheated, huh?"

Ayase then replies, "Well, you actually did something there. I'm actually quite proud that you made it to your goal." The Endlave pilot then smiles at Shu, showing her newfound respect despite the initial hostility.

"From now on, you're part of the team." Argo gives a smirk.

"Welcome to Funeral Parlor." Oogumo simply said.

"It's quite an honor to have you here." Shibungi added with a calm expression.

Shu is glad at the Funeral Knights' comments.

"Oh Shu!" Madoka happily shouts as she runs and gives her new friend a big hug. Shu is surprise about it. "I'm so happy that you made it!"

Shu smiles back at the pink-haired magical girl, "Thanks Madoka." He then turns towards Inori and Gai. Inori smiles at Shu without a word, while Gai simply nodded that he finally has a new member in his organization.

"Well done, Shu." Gai coolly stated.

The newly recruit is proud to see that he can try his best to help the Undertakers and the magical girls against GHQ's dystopia. Even if Shu passes Ayase's mock trial, there is more to come for the rising hero.

xxxxx

**A/N**: Well that's the first Gaiden chapter for you! I did it in simply two days. Pretty much that most of these fillers are not that long.

There's some humor going around, not to mention seeing the diversity of Funeral Parlor if you guys read the first chapter of the main story. The settings also remind me of _Samurai Jack_ with all these aliens made the earth topsy-turvey. Did you see that_ Howard the Duck_ cameo? I inspire it from a recent marvel movie I saw. :P

How did I got the idea of Shu accidentally kiss Ayase before getting decked by her? Well I had this perverted dream where Ayase and Sayaka seduce me in bed, Ayase just kiss me and- Oh dear god, I don't want to go to the details guys. :P

You can see some development with Ayase, Shibungi, Argo, and Oogumo as being Gai's four elite commanders, kinda reminds me of the Elite Four from _Kill la Kill_ at one point. Not to mention the specific pairings of each Undertaker/Magical Girl: Ayase/Sayaka, Argo/Kyoko (probably one of my fav ones), and Oogumo/Mami. Sorry if Homura is the only one that has no speaking role in this chapter, some readers feeel that I made her a minor character in the first half of the main story, but that will change later on.

Yeah, I made the mock battle slightly shorter due to wanting to finish this sooner. At least Shu has become part of the resistance.

This is also a spiritual successor/inspiration from Kanius' _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden_ and Chaosblazer's _Digimon Accel Stream: Side Story Slamfest_. I'm not sure if I can continue with more side-stories, but I mostly going to leave Gaiden open. So far, the next two chapters can be based on Episodes 7 and 8. After that, we'll see how I go.

Till then, leave a review and see you soon!


	2. Side-Mission: Negotiations

**A/N**: Here we are in the next gaiden. This one will be based on episode 7 of the anime and taking place between chapters 2 and 3 of the main story.

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms: Gaiden**_

_**Side-Mission: Negotiations**_

xxxxx

_**Shu's Apartment/Living Room/November 15**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 03 – **_**Track 06**_** (Tamanegi) (15:28 – 20:46))**

A month has passed since the new member of Funeral Parlor, Shu, helped the resistance alongside magical girls to stop the dreaded Leukocyte satellites. The sky is nearly going sunset outside of Shu's Apartment.

Inside the living room, Shu, Inori, and Fyu-Neru (with its arms) are seen folding cloths from the basket to the couch after coming back from laundry. As they continue to tend the clothes, a lovely, motherly voice is heard.

"Shu! Inori, I'm home!"

The brunette-haired boy turns and cries out, "Haruka!"

Shu suddenly sees his mother appearing despite calling her by name. Apparently, Haruka Ouma is wearing a skimpy purple dress, having a soda in her hand, and wears a playful expression. She just got back after hours of work.

"Oh god, you're dressing like that again?!" Shu humorously shouted.

"Aren't you happy that mommy's home?" Haruka playfully teased.

Shu blushes at the remark, "That's not what I really meant!"

Haruka then turns to Inori, "And how are you doing, Inori?" she asked, showing her hospitality to her new house guest.

"I'm doing fine." The pink-haired girl answered. "Thank you once again for letting me stay."

Happy at her comment, Haruka drinks a sip of soda before giving a euphoric shout, "I'm starving! Let's have some pizza!" She turns to Shu with a smile. "Shu, honey, can you get some?"

"Why me?!" Shu complained.

Haruka replied while she closes her eyes, "I'll have _all the time in the world_ so we can eat something very delicious."

Shu simply stares in disbelief. As if having a 'mother' who has such an energetic attitude in her relaxing days contrast Shu's own introverted attitude. He just has to live with it in his teenage years.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

Meanwhile with Funeral Parlor, their main computer monitors are seen examining statistic rates and pictures of Roppongi District. It also includes screens of Shu's Apartment for the mercenaries to watch over Shu and Inori.

Gai, Shibungi, and Homura are seen discussing something.

"Gai, we have some news." Shibungi announced to his boss. "Due to the past missions and such, we're beginning to run out of supplies."

"Didn't we get anything from other factions?" Homura questions to Shibungi. "There was the Organisation of African Unity, not to mention Makai and the Rajita."

"Even if we had them, there are no routes for transporting goods. Not to mention at times of the later twos' special requirements." Shibungi states to the magical girl before turns to Gai, "Is there anything we can do?"

Gai think of something for a bit. Eventually, the blond-haired leader declared to his two cohorts, "We need another human collaborator, somewhere close to us."

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Mansion/Bathroom**_

It then switches to a bathroom, in which it shows a blond-haired girl named Arisa Kuhouin taking a shower. The soap foam covers some parts of her nude body. She is thinking of something big going on with the Kuhouin Estate.

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Mansion/Dinner Table/Flashback**_

_In Arisa's flashback, a meeting by many people is presented in a table. Arisa is seen taking part. Leading this discussion is an old man sitting with a cane, he is the head of the Kuhouin Estate named, Okina Kuhouin._

_Okina discussed to the group, "The market's pressure is getting worse by the minute. The Kuhouin Estate's rate of distribution control is lower than last year. One of GHQ's special laws that enforced it is article 301."_

_He then places his pipe in the table._

"_There are no excuses, only results.", The old man continues and then turns to Arisa, "Arisa, I'll have you accompany me to the party tonight."_

_Arisa then smiles with her eyes close,_ _"Okay, grandfather."_

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Mansion/Bathroom**_

Back to the present, Arisa thinks by hearing her grandfather's final thoughts.

"_I'll be leaving something for you to work on as well, keep that in mind."_

In the end, Arisa quietly stated her decision, "I understand, because I'm a Kuhouin."

xxxxx

_**Shu's Apartment/Living Room**_

Back at Shu's Apartment, Fyu-Neru and Inori help clean up the trash to the bags. Chips and soda, alongside a pizza piece that Shu ordered an hour ago, are littered in the floor. A TV screen shows that Inori played a game that parodies _Super Mario Bros._ only with Fyu-Neru as the playable character.

Inori found and open up a bag of streamers, which lets out fancy threads while Fyu-Neru watches. Inori's eyes widen when she sees them.

xxxxx

_**Shu's Apartment/Haruka's Room**_

In Haruka's room, Shu and his 'mother' are seen finding some fancy clothes in the closet to see what they wear. They are invited to a party of some sort.

Haruka then complimented, "Inori is cute, though she's kinda weird to you, Shu."

"Well, I can't leave her all by herself you know." Shu simply put it this way. "She's stronger than me, I can understand that, but at times she's vulnerable."

Haruka smiles back and places her arms behind Shu. The boy blushes when he turns to his mother and even feeling her breasts.

"Quit it, your drunk." Shu muttered and attempts to push her away.

"Aww, I can't give a hug to my own son?"

"You're allowed too, but not like that."

After a few seconds, Haruka lets go of Shu and continues to search her dress. Eventually, she founds a reddish-magenta dress.

"I found it!" Haruka cries out and smiles with her eyes close. "Now I can look good for the party tomorrow."

Shu simply looks at Haruka with awkwardness. Wonder if he founds his cloths as well for the party in a few hours.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Bay/Docks**_

**(Cue Street Fighter 4 – **_**Guile's Theme**_**)**

It is now nightfall, GHQ is seen securing the docks of Tokyo Bay. The group has trucks that are loaded with carriers.

Daryl, Segai, and Rowan are seen. They are presented with a large built man, blond hair, a blue American jacket, and has a jovial attitude. His name is Dan Eagleman, former American colonel and football coach.

"You can look good with that!" Dan Eagleman expressed himself with joy. "Unless you do it on your first try after moving to a new post! You three become my new allies today, so lets have the guts to do so!"

Daryl and Rowan have bored expression, while Segai seems amused besides holding his red cellphone.

"With all due respect Colonel Eagleman-." Rowan questioned before cut off.

"Call me Dan Eagleman!" Dan smiled as he places his arms to Rowan's shoulders. "We're all pals here!"

Rowan has his mind compose by keeping his glasses tidy and stated, "Well Dan, these dragoon missiles are surface-to-air, so firing them at a ship is a little…"

"We're gonna fire at them!" Dan talks back with a jovial attitude. "If they can go up, they can go sideways, too!"

Segai interrupts the discussion, "And what ship will be the target?"

"Good question, Scarface!"

"It's Segai." The devious officer firmly stated for correction.

"There's a Japanese person opposing GHQ that is holding a party on board." Dan explained. "I think he's making a deal with another collaborator."

"Where did you get that info, if I'm curious?" Segai said with curiosity.

Dan's teeth shine with a smile and give an thumbs up, "I got a tip from a resident with good intentions. The Japanese understands that if it weren't for GHQ, this country would be going nowhere!"

Yes, GHQ is up to no good again now that they know about the negotiations coming. Seems they will strike, with a boisterous American in charge much to some slight annoyance.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Bay/Open Waters**_

**(Cue Final Fantasy IX OST - **_**Prima Vista Orchestra**_**)**

Hours later, a large, fancy cruise ship is sailing by in the seas. _Ward 24_, the towering headquarters of GHQ, is seen in distance.

Okina Kuhouin's voice is heard in a personal speech, _"Ten years have passed since the end of our country's superheroes and alongside GHQ took over. It's too much to stand by and wait."_

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship/Ballroom**_

Inside this classy ship shows a huge gathering of a ballroom and a grand staircase with party guests wearing tuxedos and dresses. Haruka Ouma and Arisa are seen in reddish-magenta and grayish-blue dresses respectively. Everyone is all listening to the head of Kuhouin Estate's speech.

Okina firmly continues, "We need to stand in our own two feet."

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship/Dressing Room**_

Then, it quickly shows a dressing room where two men are seen unconscious inside a closet and are tied up, not to mention their cloths are remove except their boxers.

"Your pretty goosey huh, Shu?" Gai teased that he's wearing white cloths from those men while tying his long blond hair to a ponytail.

"Hey, you just called for no reason and we're in another mission!" Shu defended as he's wearing his own clothing as Gai did. "But anyway, what's the mission all about?"

Gai begins to respond, "There's someone I want to talk too, but it's not easy for a public appearance."

"So that means your going to force contact?" Shu asked in curiosity as he finishes dressing up in a black and white tuxedo up to a black tie bow.

Gai is already dressed up in a white tuxedo. He lays his right arm on the closet door and smiles in a 'party mood', "In a nutshell, _yeah_."

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship/Ballroom**_

Back to the main gathering, Arisa is seen greeting a few guests. At the top of the grand staircase, Haruka is seen in a conversation with Okina. The old man is seen sitting in a red, comfy chair. Haruka is sitting down as well.

"I didn't know you come, Haruka." Okina greeted. "Tell me, did you say anything about Keido?"

"Not really, I take responsibility for what happened." Haruka replied back.

"It was an accident by all means." Okina said while Haruka said nothing for the matter. There is something of an incident for Haruka's private matter.

Below the stairs, Shu and Gai wander around the place to search this particular person. Then, Shu gasped to see his 'mother' on the top floor.

"_Haruka?!"_ Shu thought before running off to the left, much to Gai seeing him do so. _"That's the party she was talking about?!"_

Just then, Shu accidentally bump into a large figure. The boy becomes surprise that Oogumo is here in a tuxedo, not only that, but Mami Tomoe is here as well wearing a fancy dress!

"Guys!" Shu cried out. "What are you doing here?! I thought it's only me and Gai!"

The blond-haired magical girl politely responds, "Oh, we're here in case of back up. Not only that, but we seem to enjoy this fancy party. I ate one of the best cheesecakes they made and getting to know some guests, especially this one guy who has a British accent."

Shu pretty much wonder if they snuck in to the party as well. But he nevertheless shakes his head and sheepishly chuckled, "Well, I guess you're having fun here. I just ran because I saw my mom and-."

Before Shu could tell further, he notices that Arisa eventually sees him in distance. Shu becomes surprise that the student president in his high school is here of all people.

"Shu?" Arisa called him out. "What are you doing here?"

Not taking a chance to be spotted, Shu runs off this instant, leaving Mami and Oogumo wonder.

"Gai!" Shu cries out to his cohort as the ponytailed man turns towards him. Shu tags Gai by the hand before running off, "It's all on you, man!"

Gai wonders what all is about, before seeing Arisa catching up Shu.

"Shu, wait up!" Arisa cried out before suddenly being blocked by Gai. Both look at each other for the first time.

Arisa cautiously questions the stranger, "What do you want?"

Gai slowly smiles and leans closer to the blond-haired girl before turning away from Arisa and closing his eyes, "Sorry about that, you reminded me of someone I knew."

"Someone…you knew?" Arisa wondered.

"Yeah." Gai smiled with his eyes remain close before opening them in looking at Arisa. "A Greek goddess, which her shield reminds me of an armadillo I owned."

Despite knowing what particular goddess Gai's referring to, Arisa took offense at the young man's remark. Arisa is about to deliver a slap, only to have Gai immediately grab her hand to stop it. Arisa becomes blushed that her hand is hold.

"You really resembled the fact that her shield curl up to a ball to protect herself."

Arisa seems to gasp a bit of the stranger's comment. Just what is he?

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Bay/Docks**_

Back at the docks, GHQ guards are seen securing the area. An Endlave Gautier controlled by Daryl appears to push the truck loaded with dragoon missiles to the ground for a better target launch. Segai and Dan Eagleman are seen below the missile carriers.

"Prepare to fire the missiles soon." Rowan stated to the forces.

"Alright, that's some nice guts there!" Dan jovially shouts like a gym coach. "You can always do it if you keep trying!"

"Hate to interrupt, but the target is on its way from _point L-11_ to _point R-22_ just as the stats show." Rowan further added.

While saying so, more trucks filled with dragoons inside are being pushed to the ground.

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship/Ballroom**_

**(Cue Tchaikovsky - **_**The Nutcracker Suite, Op 71a**_**)**

Meanwhile in the main ballroom, a waltz of dancing has begun for most of the party guests. Mami and Oogumo are seen to find someone to dance with. A young, handsome British man is seen calling Mami by waving his hand.

"Oh, dear me." The blond-haired magical girl smiled. "There's my dance partner over there."

She then walks away from her partner to meet her acquaintance. As Oogumo tries to find someone alone, he found a woman standing behind the large man as he turns. The woman has a short, triangle shaped indigo/black hair with few red lines, and a black party dress.

"Hello there." The woman greeted. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Oogumo." The large man replied. "And you are?"

"Kurachi. I'm actually one of Okina's secretaries."

"I see."

After a brief moment of pause, they continue to have their acquaintance.

"I just feel alone of who to pick to dance with." Kurachi muttered. "I knew an old friend of mine had one, but I just don't know."

"Well…how about I can give a try?" Oogumo politely offers the woman.

Kurachi looks at Oogumo and replied, "You really mean it?"

Oogumo nodded. And so, both slowly place their arms around and begin to dance. For once, Kurachi feels comfortable in getting to know the calm giant.

xxxxx

At another location, Haruka is seen talking to a male guest. The brunette-haired woman gives him a business card and then shakes his hand.

"I'm Haruka Ouma of Sephira Genomics, it's nice to meet you."

Shu is seen hiding behind a huge flower pot.

"_This is the first time I've seen Haruka working."_

Just then, he receives a call from his communicator. Shu gets his attention alright.

**(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

Tsugumi is seen contacting via computer screens at the atrium and alerts.

"Shu, let Gai know! There are dragoon missiles heading to aim that boat!"

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship/Ballroom**_

**(Theme resumes)**

"Dragoons?" Shu asked.

Tsugumi quickly replied, _"Yeah, they're tactical missiles. That cruise will be destroyed by them! You have to get outta here! They're coming and-!"_

**(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

Besides Tsugumi's attempt contact, Ayase, Kenji, and Sayaka are hearing the commotion as well.

Shu's voice interrupts, _"I can't! If I run away from the boat, what's gonna happen to the rest of these people?"_

Kenji sarcastically added, "Are you some kind of a show off?"

Ignoring him, Tsugumi said to Shu, "What are you going to do now?"

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship/Ballroom**_

**(Theme resumes)**

Shu simply answers the nekomata, "Me and Gai will handle this, trust me." He then hangs up the communicator.

xxxxx

At the top of the staircase, two guards in tuxedos behind Okina are about to take action from an uninvited guest, but Okina immediately halts them that the guards stand firm. The guest is serving some delicious food inside a lidded platter.

"I don't remember inviting you, Gai Tsutsugami of Funeral Parlor." The elderly man recognized him, being the leader of the resistance and all.

Gai smiled having just met his granddaughter. He then opens the lid, "I think it's an honor to invite me in the next party."

Inside the platter reveals a red communication device as Okina looks in curiosity.

Gai continues his proposal, "I think its time to buy this country's future."

"Gai!" Shu's voice cries out to get attention.

"Excuse me." Gai places the communicator to the table next to a small leopard statue with Okina looks at it in wonder an alliance will be made between his group and the Undertakers.

xxxxx

Gai walks to immediately meet Shu in the corner.

"Tsugumi said that GHQ missiles are targeting this boat!"

"Do they plan on taking down the whole ship?" Gai questioned.

"Yeah. What can we do to save these people?"

Gai looks a bit before answering his comrade, "Wait on the rear desk outside. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'm on it!" Shu nodded.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Bay/Docks**_

Back at the Tokyo Bay Docks, GHQ is preparing to strike.

"Alright!" Dan shouted with a smile. "Let's give it a go! Target: R-14!"

The jovial man openly gives the signal and points at the sky.

"Fire the dragoons!"

The missile is fire upon the American's command.

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship**_**/**_**Rear Desk**_

Shu is seen running on top of the stairs to the rear desk, determine to save the people on board.

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship/Ballroom**_

Meanwhile, Arisa is seen sitting down, looking unsure of whom to decide to dance with two suitors.

"Arisa, dance with me in the blissful waltz." One man said.

"No, how about me, please." Another man offered.

But then, Gai's hand places Arisa's as both suppose suitors notice that the girl has been taken. Arisa looks at Gai that he just appeared once again.

Gai smiled as he removes the ponytail to make his hair long again, "Sorry guys, I'm gonna rock on with her."

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Bay/Open Waters**_

The missile is racing above the ocean's surface.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

Tsugumi cries out, "One minute to impact!"

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship**_**/**_**Rear Desk**_

Outside the ship, Gai is walking while holding the astonish Arisa.

Eventually, the prestigious girl had just about enough and immediately release herself, "Let go of me, you creep!"

"Hey, it's my job taking you here." Gai positively remarks.

"Don't mess with me!" Arisa defiantly shouted. "Do you know who I-!"

Gai interrupts her brief outburst and said while pointing his finger like a stage magician, "Close your eyes."

Arisa seems to stop, pondering what the blond-haired man will do to her.

"You will be mesmerized to act as your true self."

Arisa becomes focus in looking at Gai's commanding finger. A brief wind blows their hair and Arisa's dress a bit, in which the girl's eyes slowly closes under the finger's spell.

"Don't move." Gai calmly commanded. "You'll open your eyes after I count to three."

In Arisa's POV, her closed vision is fully black as she hears Gai's words.

"_One. Two. Three." _

The blond-haired girl's eyes open in revealing Shu in front of her!

"Shu?!" Arisa screams in full surprise.

"Sorry, Arisa!" Shu cries out in surprise as he uses the king's power for his right hand to go through Arisa's chest.

xxxxx

At distance, the missile is getting close.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

"It's close guys!" Tsugumi warned Shu and Gai.

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship**_**/**_**Rear Desk**_

Back at the rear desk of the ship, as Shu holds the unconscious Arisa, he extracts the void inside her. It is a majectic sphere called, _The Minerva's Shield_. The void envelope to become an umbrella-like shield behind Shu for protection, as the incoming missile is immediately destroyed upon direct contact without any setbacks.

Shu is surprise about the void's is please to see the result.

xxxxx

_**Anti-Bodies Monitor Room**_

In an Anti-Bodies monitor room, Rowan and Segai are seen watching the data screens, while Dan appears in a small monitor.

"The dragoon missile, it vanished to thin air…" Rowan announced.

"_What?!"_ Dan cries out in shocked.

"I'm afraid the readings must have been off." Rowan added.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Bay/Docks**_

"You don't have enough of your guts!" Dan is upset as he clenches his fist at Rowan from the monitor, but his mood reverts to being jovial again.

Dan Eagleman shouts while openly raise his arms, "Then let's fire all of them at once!"

His words meant true, as the American presents a lot of the trucks in the ground with the dragoon missiles equipped.

Dan clapped his hands. "Come on guys, let's do this!"

The missiles are all locked-on to their target.

"Fire!" Dan happily shouts that the dragoons all launch at once.

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship/Ballroom**_

**(Cue Disney's Fantasia 2000 - **_**Pomp and Circumstance**_**)**

At the main ballroom, the lights dim a bit. Most of the party guests keep dancing as the waltz is close to the grand finale. Haruka is seen dancing with a random man. Mami continues her dance with the British man, while Oogumo pleasantly dances with Kurachi.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

Tsugumi notices the rest of the missiles all attempt to fire at the boat, "Oh god, they launch a whole lot of dragoon missiles!"

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship**_**/**_**Rear Desk**_

Hearing the cat girl's worries, Gai cries out to his cohort, "Shu!"

"I'm on it!" Shu ordered loud and clear as he uses the _Minerva's Shield_ in sphere mode to throw it to the sky, in which the void splits into six parts. The missiles reach the shield, only they get destroyed instantly."

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship/Ballroom**_

The dancers continue their wonderful time, ignoring what is happening outside. As a result, the destroyed missiles feel like fireworks sparkling.

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship**_**/**_**Rear Desk**_

As the smokes of the missiles sparkle, another dragoon is heading towards Shu. The boy uses his void to block it again, yet sends a brief shockwave that makes him tumble to the ground.

More missiles keep shooting. Shu then stand up that he uses the palm of his hand to make the _Minerva's Shield_ bigger in destroying the dragoons this instant. They create more fireworks as a result.

Gai observes the raw defensive abilities of this special void with a proud smile, while holding the unconscious Arisa to his side.

Shu looks amazed at the void's majestic power, upon which he sees lots of sparkles in the night sky. Arisa's void keeps circling around.

Shu and Gai then look at each other with positive attitudes. They did their partnership well by saving everyone in this cruise ship. Both men watch the wonderful skies, reminding them of the previous fireworks back in the Leukocyte mission they succeeded. This is one party and mission to remember.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Anti-Bodies Monitor Room**_

Meanwhile, GHQ just failed to fire their target and loses.

"_Hey guys!"_ Dan dumbfounded in the small monitor, _"Why won't you continue firing?"_

"Well, all the missiles are run out." Rowan nervously answered. Segai, however, is seen sleeping with a fancy sleep mask and with his arms cross.

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Cruise Ship/Ballroom**_

Back at the cruise ship, Okina is see calling someone with the red communicator that Gai bestowed.

"I understand that it reminds us of the Leukocyte satellites." The elderly man speaks. "Seeing these missiles convince me long enough."

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

Shifting to the headquarters of the Undertakers, the caller reveals to be Shibungi.

"Thank you, I'll inform Gai right away." The grayish white-haired man responds to Okina as he hangs up the phone.

Shibungi then turns to the group with a smile, particularly Inori, Tsugumi, Kenji, Ayase, Argo, Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, and Kyoko. He gives his official announcement.

"The Kuhouin Estate has agreed to help us by any means."

"Yay!" Tsugumi cries out in joy.

"Alright!" Kenji added.

"Nice!" Argo and Kyoko shouted.

Inori, Ayase, Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka have nothing else to say, yet they are satisfied by the new alliance.

"But that makes us wonder, why would GHQ know about that party and all?" Tsugumi questions to her friend

"A citizen reported it with good intentions." Shibungi answered the nekomata's curiosity as he walks down to the base floor.

The level-headed man begins to think, _"Heh, some intentions you have."_

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Bay/Open Waters**_

Which then Shibungi concludes his thoughts of who this particular citizen is,_ "As expected of you, Gai."_

The last shot shows the whole view of the Kuhouin cruise ship. The party has come to a close. Funeral Parlor forms a new benefactor with the Kuhouin Estate with renewed supplies. Hope it goes well for both organizations since they share a common factor: opposing GHQ's regime.

xxxxx

**A/N**: Not bad for the second sidestory I finish shortly. It fits to see that Funeral Parlor has another ally in their hands.

This chapter shows Haruka's humorous and playful side just like the first half of the anime because in my main story, none of that is shown. It's a way to restore back a things.

Ah Dan Eagleman, you humor me too well. :D I wonder he can rival Bandit Keith?

The party becomes colorful when Mami and Oogumo show up. Not to mention an early bird cameo of Okina's secretary, Kurachi, which she begins to take an interest in dancing with Oogumo. I also wonder if it's a good idea that Mami can have a British accent?

That's all I got. Review and see you soon.


	3. Side-Mission: Island

**A/N**: Before I go along, we want to give our respects to _Robin Williams_ (1951 - 2014). He's one of the few celebrities that inspire a BIG impact alongside our childhoods. Seeing him no longer with us is heartbreaking.

Now we have the third sidestory along the way, taking place between chapter 3 and 4 of the main story, some minor spoilers taking place after chapter 3 (in-progress). This is based on episode 8, where as usual, a plot twist appears at the end.

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms - Gaiden**_

_**Side-Mission: Island**_

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Bay/Docks/December 1**__**st**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Final Fantasy X HD Remaster – **_**Besaid Island**_**)**

It's been a week since Shu and his friends had an interesting experience by going to a special mission, namely exploring the realm of Asgard to receive new powers and defeating Jotunheim. Despite the upcoming winter, today is bright sunny for a wonderful holiday vacation while it last to most people. Outside shows the docks of a large boat nearby. Shu, Inori, Hare, Souta, and Kanon appear in casual clothing, equipped with backpacks and luggage. The Tennouzu classmates plan to go to that boat by going to the Izu Oshima Island and staying there for the day.

"Dudes, we finally made it!" Souta give an energetic shout to his fellow friends. "Talk about skipping one day of school for once!"

"The weather is looking great, today!" Hare smiled despite her worries of Souta's later statement.

Kanon seems to worry though about another subject, "Too bad Yahiro is not with us, I wonder where he is at, lately?"

Shu and Inori look around in the docks for some fresh air. They even see sea gulls perching.

"So we're going to your relative's holiday home, Shu?" Souta asked to his friend.

"Yeah." Shu nodded. "I used to live there as a kid."

"Awesome!" Souta smiled and lightly slaps Shu in the back. "You save us some jam!"

Shu just simply chuckled. However, he remembers something yesterday of the reason why everything is been a set up.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium/November 30**__**th**__**, 2022/Flashback**_

_At the main atrium of Funeral Parlor Headquarters, Shu, Gai, and Madoka are sitting together on the stairs._

_Shu curiously asked the blond-haired leader, "Souta Tamadate, you mean my friend in my class?"_

"_Yeah, bring him to the Oshima Island." Gai answered his cohort. "There's a GHQ facility located that we need to infiltrate."_

_Shu listen his discussion while eating ramen. Madoka does the same and holds an animal plushie. Gai types his laptop while continues, "We need Souta's void in order to break through the security. All you have to do in just invite him. Oh, and we're not using the new weapons we recently have from Asgard."_

"_Fine, I'll do it." Shu muttered in annoyance._

"_That's what I thought." Gai smiled._

"_You can bring your other friends too if you like!" Madoka smiled to brighten the mood. "I so love to have me and the girls playing in the beach."_

_Everything about Shu and his friends' vacation is really another mission of some sort. Despite Madoka cheering Shu up, he remains disdain that Gai doesn't understand people's feelings at all._

xxxxx

_**Izu Oshima Island/Ouma Vacation Home/December 1**__**st**__**, 2022**_

Back to the present, it shows a vacation home that looks like a mansion. Shu and his friends are seen inside in the first floor with some nice furniture and stairway.

"Amazing! The place looks sweet!" Souta said.

Shu ignores Souta's comment and whispers to Inori, "What's up with this mansion?"

Inori answered back quietly while holding Fyu-Neru, "Gai said the Kuhouin Group even help us for this mission."

Souta knows that Inori and Shu are close while checking his luggage, "I see you two get along as always."

"W-Why is that?" Shu shuddered.

"Aren't you guys living together?" Souta questioned suspiciously with a playful tease.

Both Hare and Kanon are surprised about this information.

"What are you talking about, Souta?" Kanon wondered.

"I just saw it, girls!" Souta reply them both while holding a video camera. "They were like walking together from school to their apartment and stuff."

The easygoing boy then turns to Shu and Inori, "Was that really that you guys are in love with each other?"

"Cut it!" Shu defended. "There's nothing wrong between us."

"Yeah, yeah, quit making up your fibs." Souta said as he turns to the others in walking outside the doors, "But let's all have some fun at the beach!"

"Hang on!" Kanon cries out. "What about getting unpacked?"

Souta turns to the glass girl, "Let's do it later, Kanon! We're reminding us in a summer resort, so let's make the best of it!"

After saying it, Souta then runs off outside.

"Souta!" Kanon cries out.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Izu Oshima Island/Beach**_

**(Cue Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 – **_**Intro (Lalala)**_**)**

At the nice shores, a few random tourists are seen having fun in their vacation. Some are playing in the waters, playing in the sand, while others sleep under the umbrellas. Souta is seen in his swimming trunks while racing to the shores.

"Come on guys! The water's fine!" Souta happily shouts as he jumps into the waters.

In distance, Kanon and Hare walk in the sand just to see him goofing off.

"Hurry up and join in!"

"He's so obnoxious." Kanon muttered in pure annoyance at Souta.

"It's just like him to say that." Hare does not mind, however.

Shu is seen in his own swimming trunks in setting up the beach umbrella for some shade. He then thinks to himself, _"Oh man, I'm so not good at dealing with Souta."_

After finish putting the beach towel to the sand, he walks through the sun basking him. Shu knows his experience of the many differences he is to Souta, in which he is energetic while Shu himself is reserved.

The brunette-haired boy continues thinking, _"Seriously, none of this would have happen for the mission if it weren't for him."_

Shu then sees the quiet Inori walking pleasantly in a gorgeous white and pink bikini. Shu mesmerize at the sight of this pink-haired beauty.

Hare sees this behind and thought about herself, _"I'm so unprepared. Do your best, Hare!"_

The brunette-haired girl takes off her orange coat to reveal a white bikini.

"Hey Shu!"

Shu turns to surprisingly see Hare in her skimpy swimsuit and playfully smiles.

"Let's go swimming as well!"

Shu sees Hare's breast size and blushes before Hare holds his right arm.

"Come on, hurry up!"

Shu feels the breasts and continues blushing while crying out, "Now hold on a sec, Hare!"

Even his pleas, both Shu and Hare walk right straight to the waters.

Back to Souta after the energetic boy finish playing in the shores, he sets up his video camera in his spot. He pictures an eye for an eye on Inori, who just stares at the view to herself.

xxxxx

In a small food court shows Shibungi, Argo, and Oogumo are sitting in a rounded table with casual clothing. Shibungi wears a light blue buttoned shirt while reading a chinese book about the _Wong Family's Legacy_, Oogumo wears a pink Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers eating spaghetti, and Argo is wearing a black T-shirt with a white jacket eating corn.

"It seems Souta Tamadate is here in one piece." Shibungi stated to his two comrades.

"Man he sure is enjoying himself, considering that it's another mission." Argo said after chewing down his corn. "Why is that idiot here in the first place?"

Oogumo answered after swallowing his food, "Everything is going as planned by Gai. He seems to need him for infiltrating the facility. Tsugumi and the others are in the middle of that right now."

"So we're just standing by?" Argo questioned.

"Yes, that is something Gai keeps to himself." Shibungi answered. "By the way, gentlemen, the magical girls are going to have fun as well."

"Really now." Argo said. "Sometimes I wish I wanna join in."

xxxxx

Back at the shores, Inori is seen sitting in the sand playing a crab. The crab pinches her fingers before crawling off.

At the waters, Shu, Hare and Kanon are seen playing beach ball. Afterwards, the three are walking back to the sand, only that Shu is surprise of what he sees five familiar girls.

Yes, five magical girls in swimsuits and bikinis. Madoka wears a pink tanktop swimsuit. Homura wears a purple tanktop. Mami wears a yellow trapeze swimwear. Sayaka and Kyoko wear blue and red bikinis respectively.

"You five show up as well?!" Shu cried out.

"Yeah." Madoka smiles, "We promise me and my friends can have fun for a bit."

Hare and Kanon meet these five colorful-haired girls for the first time. They are curious as to where they come from.

"Hi there, are you five new friends of Shu?" Hare greeted and introduced the shy Kanon. "If so, then my name is Hare, and this is my friend Kanon. Please to meet you!"

"Yes we are, and it's nice to meet you two." Madoka replied positively.

"We just came from another city." Mami explained to hide the truth. "The beach looks nice for some quality time in the resort."

"I see.." Hare stated. While the girls continue to talk one another, Shu is loosen up and is satisfied that his friends remain unaware that they are magical girls that are helping the resistance.

Just then, Souta then shows up and sees the magical girls as well.

"Whoa, Shu." Souta's eyes widened and teased. "I didn't know you have a harem."

Shu and his group turn to notice Souta. Madoka and Mami don't mind having another company, while Sayaka and Homura are neutral, Kyoko is annoyed at the obnoxious boy's comment of a 'harem'.

"Souta, it's not what you meant!" Shu defended and give hand gestures to stop.

"Just who are these girls anyway?" Souta wondered.

Kyoto answered with her eyes close, "Gee. I'm not telling you, goofball."

Souta gets humorously ticked and yells at the red-haired ponytail girl, "Hey! Do I act something to you?!"

Sayaka apologizes to Souta, "Sorry about my friend here, she's usually feisty to boys such as yourself, but that's okay."

Souta doesn't get what the aqua-haired girl is saying and retorts, "That's okay?! What is that mean, I need to know!"

Shu nodded himself in disbelief of seeing this odd turn of events. As if attempting to lure Souta is complicated enough. Shu turns to Madoka, in which the girl gives a smile to cheer up. Nodded to the innocent girl, Shu remains relax to have fun while it last.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Izu Oshima Island/Hills**_

It is near evening, in which illustrates the island's beautiful view of the vacation spot.

At the pathway on the hills, Inori, Hare, and Kanon are in their casual cloths again after their fun in the beach and the latter two briefly meeting five young girls, unaware that they are magical. Inori is seen drinking a pink fruit juice with a straw.

"Where's Shu, Kanon?" Hare said after drinking a bottle of juice.

Kanon answers to her optimistic friend, "He said he has something to do, so he left."

"Now that you mention it, this island is Shu's Dads…" Hare stated, knowing about the information of Shu's father.

At distance above the cliff, Souta in his casual cloths uses his video camera stand to watch the landscape of Oshima Island.

xxxxx

At another area, Ayase is seen wearing a white dress and a straw hat with a red lily. Tsugumi dress as a French maid and hides her cat tail. Kenji simply wears gray summer clothing with headphones. The three are walking in a pathway conversing.

"Tell me why are we wearing these disguises, guys?" Ayase questioned of how it feels ludicrous to her.

"Aww, it suits you Ayase!" Tsugumi tease in giving a haughty laugh, making Ayase blush a bit.

"Yeah, but yours looks weirder with the maid outfit." Kenji taunts the disguised cat girl.

Tsugumi, however, gives Kenji a rhapsberry while the young boy ignores it.

xxxx

_**Izu Oshima Island/Cemetery**_

Sunset is approaching. It shifts to cemetery area at the hills where deceased people are buried peacefully. Shu is seen silently stares at a particular tombstone saying its name, 'Kurosu Ouma'. Yes, it was his late dad that died from Lost Christmas ten years ago.

Just then, an image of a green Tarbosaurus is seen in Shu's mind. He is Shu's spirit partner the boy receives back in Asgard, which his name is Speckles.

"_So this is your father, Shu."_ Speckles said in a young man's voice.

"_Yeah. Despite all the little time he had on me, I give my prayers to him."_ Shu communicate in his mind.

The boy then places a boutique of flowers under Haruka's request as a sign of family respect. Shu continues to look at the tombstone.

Then he turns to see Gai and Madoka walk in to meet their comrade. The magical girl is no longer in her swimsuit and wears back to her Funeral Parlor dress.

"Doctor Kurosu Ouma." Gai muttered.

"So that's your dad. I'm sorry to hear." Madoka added by giving her respects.

"Thank you, Madoka." Shu replied to the girl before turning to Gai. "You know of him, Gai?"

"He was a professor at the old Tennouzu University and also top priority on the Apocalypse Virus" Gai firmly explained. "Why don't you know that?"

Shu not knowing a lot about his father, explained by scratching his head, "Well, we don't talk about stuff like that at home, though I knew that Haruka was his former student."

"Haruka?" Gai wondered.

"She's my mom." Shu corrects him. "Anyway, I don't recall much about my dad due to his death."

"Was it Lost Christmas?"

Shu sadly answers, "Yeah, everything changes since that horrid event."

Madoka stares in sadness in reminded of the despair that occurred in the country.

Shu then follows up a question, "By the way, why did you two come here?"

"Follow me." Gai ordered as he led his cohorts to another area.

Shu and Madoka do so as the trio walks to the edge of the cliff. There, Gai points at something below, showing the two a traditional Japanese pathway all the way to the top.

"A shrine?" Shu questioned.

"Look closer." Gai gives him a special video camera. Shu uses it and his POV shows a green vision that the path has red security lines.

"It's GHQ's secret facility." Gai explained to the two. "There's something I need to get."

"What is it?" Shu once again questioned.

"The rock that started it all…" Gai muttered as gust of wind blows leaves that his words meant an omen. What does it mean about this certain piece of a rock?

Gai proclaims to Shu and Madoka, "We come to the point that we need to retrieve it above anything else. That's why we need you, Shu for Souta's void to be extract. Understand?"

"I understand, Souta is what we need." Shu nodded.

"The mission commences at nightfall. Bring him to the designated point by then."

"That's kinda easy for you to say."

"And that, is we need some bait." Gai explains further. Madoka watches the two young men talking.

"What are you talking about?"

The leader of the Undertakers concluded, "He is a fan of EGOIST."

Shu blinks for a bit before realizing in surprise, "Inori? You can't do that!"

"Seriously, what's so stupid about that?" Gai's eyes narrowed to Shu's worried eyes. "How typical for you."

Shu defiantly cries out, "Even if your dragging Inori to this?!"

"Stop it guys!" Madoka stops the argument from worsening. Shu and Gai give each other looks a bit.

"She's right." Gai supports the magical girl. "We can't argue like this. If you don't do it, you're just wasting your breath."

Then, Gai calmly walks away.

Seconds later, Shu changes his mind before catching up. "Gai, wait up!"

"Shu!" Madoka cried out to follow her two friends.

As the three leave the area, back to the cemetery, an enigmatic priest-like figure in a white robe, fedora and carries a small Bible book is seen. Something tells them that there's a bad vibe from him.

xxxxx

_**Izu Oshima Island/Japanese House**_

Nightfall arrives as it shows a traditional-japanese style room. Shu and Souta are seen with their light blue visual sets, talking. Souta sits outside in a bench, while Shu sits next to a table inside. It can symbolize that the outside is social for Souta, while Shu being inside is self-reserved.

"Hey Shu." Souta get his friends attention.

Shu turn towards him. "What is it?"

Souta ask this particular question "Is there nothing going on between you and Inori?"

Shu attempts to forget it by being positive, "If it is nothing, then just forget about-."

"Then I'm going to confront her." Souta said.

Shu seems surprise at least. Heck, he once recalled that Souta had an attempt crush on a classmate named, Ritsu Takarada.

"I'm going for Inori, Shu."

The wind blows as a small bell on the ceiling chimes. Shu continues to stare a bit. Eventually, he confidently stands up and slowly walks behind Souta and pats his right shoulder. Souta turns to Shu in curiosity.

"Go for her." Shu eventually 'supports' his friend.

xxxxx

Outside of the house, Inori just finish taking a hot bath with Hare and Kanon and is seen walking quietly. Shu then appears and runs behind her, in which Inori turns to see him. Both knew what they must do in the next phase of the mission.

xxxxx

_**Oshima Island/Shores**_

Meanwhile, it shows back to the shores as current waves flow. Gai is seen standing between the sand and the waters, in which the waves touch his boots a little. The blond-haired leader reflects to himself by looking at the moonlight sky. Then, an image of a white feathered Yutyrannus with a gray head is seen in Gai's mind. He is the spirit partner he bonds with in Asgard named, Havoc.

"_Tell me, partner."_ Gai thought. _"Is it necessary for Shu to be suitable for this?"_

The feathered tyrant speaks in a male voice, _"You know better for your comrades specifically to get them involved in missions. What is it that relates to your journey?"_

Gai explains, _"A life without some daring adventure is boring to me. That friend I'm referring can at least cause some conflict, yet be responsible." _

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Fancy Restaurant/Dinner Room**_

Back in Tokyo shows a fancy restaurant with lots of dining tables. Daryl in a white tuxedo is waiting impatiently with his foot tapping in the floor. In his table serves a white birthday cake with strawberries. He crosses his arms and shakes himself a bit.

"Sir?" A butler appears beside him.

"What is it?" Daryl impatiently asked.

The butler whispers to Daryl's ear of some news, which causes the blond-haired young man to be shocked and saddened. His eyes filled with tears a bit as he looks at the cake in his POV, which also said 'Happy Birthday'.

"Is this..all real?" Daryl muttered.

He realizes that his father, General Yan, did not come to his birthday, nor does he callously care ever since Daryl's mother died.

xxxxx

_**Izu Oshima Island/Park**_

Back at the islands, Souta and Inori are walking in a lighted park area with a pond, bushes, and a few benches. This is where people can go out for some quiet time or couples having privacy.

"Sorry I suddenly call you out." Souta blushed while not looking at Inori's face. "Um, the stars are beautiful, huh? If this were Tokyo, it can be similar to that."

At another area, Shu is seen hiding behind the bushes surrounded by small iron fences. Shu gives a focused look by thinking, _"It's just the two of them, so no problems ask." _

The brunette-haired boy steps further a bit to watch closer to his target.

Souta then brings out his visual diagram set to open it with a desktop wallpaper showing a white dolphin jump out of the moonlight waters. Both he and Inori walk right to a bench to sit in.

"There's something I want to show you." Souta nervously said to the music celebrity. "I so admire EGOIST's PVs that I had to do something about it, so I made one of my own."

Shu is still seen behind the bushes thinking, _"What's he doing?"_

The admirable suitor showed the pink-haired songtress a video of a whale skeleton, then a coral reef, and Inori herself in various shots.

Shu then walks closer to a corner behind the two.

"Inori." Souta then stands up and is about to confess. "I still don't know you well…but, my feelings were real when I was moved by your singing!"

He holds Inori's hand, which the pink-haired girl looks at Souta's eyes.

"Because I really like-."

"Now wait just a sec!" Shu's voice gets Souta's attention. The unlucky boy turns to see Shu ready to use his right hand.

"Shu! Why are you here?!" Souta yelled by surprise.

Shu runs towards his target. "Inori is my-!"

Shu grabs something inside Souta that the boy screams in pain. Being a bystander, Inori simply watches with a black expression. Then, Shu extracts the void from Souta while Souta's body falls down unconscious. It is a wing-shaped, angular camera called _The Blunt Key_.

**(Cue Soul Eater – **_**In His Mind, DB Sways His Shoulders and Dances**_**)**

Inori walks towards Shu, in which they both sigh that all seems to go well. Is is then they hear a voice in the bushes.

"What are you doing, Shu?"

Both Shu and Inori turned to the rattled bushes until they reveal four figures: Argo, Oogumo, Kyoko, and Mami; all in their normal Funeral Parlor outfits again.

Argo's the one calling them out and continued. "Jesus, don't extract his void like that."

"Hope we don't scare you two." Mami said otherwise.

"Yeah, because some killer can be on the lose terrorizing a stray couple." Kyoko sadistically teased to humorously scare them.

"Whoa? Since when were you guys there?" Shu cries out in surprise backing off for a bit before turning to see someone behind him.

Coming out of an invisible cloak are Ayase and Sayaka.

"Ayase! Sayaka!" Shu yelled their names.

Ayase glares at Shu, "Really, you're an idiot without self-restraint. What do you want to say to Inori, huh?"

Then in a tree area, Tsugumi and Kenji came out of nowhere and both teased Shu by saying this familiar statement, "Shu and Inori sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Come on!" Shu defended. "You guys are going too far at this!"

However, Ayase could care less of the boy's plea and further taunts Shu, "Oh, then you remember the fact that you accidentally kiss me, perv?"

"Now wait just a mi-!" Shu talks back at the reddish-brown haired, ponytail girl before he eventually sees Shibungi and Homura on the right appearing.

"Are you done here, Shu?" Homura quietly ask.

Shibungi shakes his head in disbelief and said, "This is so unfortunate. What should we do, Gai?"

Everyone then turn to see Gai, who has already appeared alongside Madoka.

"Sorry about the mishap, Shu." Madoka apologizes and sweat drops.

Gai ignores the magical girl's comment and announces the team, "There's no change, let's just get this over with."

"Aye aye, captain!" Tsugumi said.

Despite the messed up result for most of Funeral Parlor and the magical girls' awareness that Shu likes Inori, the diverse team have Souta's void and are going to GHQ's secret facility.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Omega**_**)**

At the shadowy forest, the same white figure in the fedora is seen walking.

xxxxx

_**Izu Oshima Island/GHQ Secret Facility (Outside)**_

With good preparation, the team has made it outside of the large doors of GHQ's facility. They have already dealt with two guards that they are seen unconscious. Requiring a smaller group, Gai signals Shu who is carrying Souta, Inori, and Madoka.

"Is everyone ready?" Gai said to his group. "Tsugumi is blocking the watchful eyes of their defenses, but the problem is what's inside. Oogumo!"

"Yes, sir." The large man arrives to carry Souta's unconscious body from Shu for safety before giving Shu a compliment. "When you confess your feelings, you should speak fondly about them."

As Oogumo leaves, Shu thinks himself for a bit before Gai gets his attention. "Shu, shoot the gate with the void."

Shu looks at Souta's void a bit before aiming at the close gates. A flash of camera occurred, which cause the large doors of the facility to be open.

"It's open!" Madoka cries out.

Shu thought about Souta's void, _"A void that can open anything?"_

"Let's go inside." Gai signals his group before he, Shu, Inori, and Madoka run inside the secured facility.

xxxx

At another side of the facility, two guards are guarding their post when suddenly, they see the white figure approaching.

"Who are you?" A guard demanded.

The figure's closer appearance has a gray mustache. He looks up to reveal his sinister face.

The guard salutes upon recognizing someone, "My apologies, Keido-!"

"No need to worry." Shuichiro Keido, the commanding head of the Anti-Bodies, raises his handgun on the guard's forehead. He then shoots to kill him. Same goes for the next guard this instant. With two guards dead, the sinister figure states to himself.

"I'm just a ghost passing through."

Keido then uses a blue ID card to scan the door, the name reveals to be _Kurosu Ouma_. This eventually grants him access to go inside the area.

xxxxx

_**Izu Oshima Island/GHQ Secret Facility (Inside)**_

Once the group is inside, Gai's squad suddenly hears the alarm. The four have taken notice.

"We've been found out?" Shu worried.

"It's not us." Gai said to Shu before he and the rest sees a wall closing down behind them. Shu uses the _Blunt Key_ to force it to open.

"Let's hurry!"

Gai, Inori and Madoka continue running. As Shu is about to run, a guard appears behind with a rifle.

"Shu! Look out!" Madoka alerts before Inori rushes for aid to fire her handgun at the guard's hand, then she elbows his chin hard to knock him unconscious.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Keido walks in to a labyrinth-area with a variety size of walls surround him. He then uses Kurosu's ID card for the red security lights for reflection.

xxxxx

Back with Gai's squad, they are at a tunnel area with lights in the ceiling. The four continues to run nevertheless.

"Why would a void like this have come from inside Souta?" Shu ponders while running.

Gai replies to him, "I could care less about it. What's important is-."

xxxxx

Which then, the group made it to the same wall-area that Keido was previously at.

Gai announces while seeing the surroundings, "That void can open this type of area as well. Our objective is here. Shoot it."

Without hesitation, Shu aims at the walls and fires. The chain of events cause small red circles on the walls to glow. They make the blocks and lines in all sizes move like a puzzle diagram till it reveals a small room. Inside that room is where the item is at; this is what Gai has sought.

Gai, Shu, Inori, and Madoka slowly walk to their destination. They examine at the tall gray cylinder that acts like a container.

"What is it?" Shu observes the area.

Gai looks at a screen with red readings. He growled and shoots it with his handgun while getting the others' attention.

"Gai! What're you-!"

"We're withdrawing." Gai regretfully announce to his three cohorts before thinking, _"It had to be you. Keido."_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Hours Later**_

xxxxx

_**Izu Oshima Island/Park/December 2**__**nd**__**, 2022**_

The sun rises as a sign of a new morning. Souta's unconscious body is seen lying on the bench. He slowly wakes up and looks at the sunrise, not remember a thing.

"You okay?"

Souta's attention took notice and turns to see a familiar face, "Shu.."

Then he looks around in his surroundings and ask in curiosity, "Hey, where's Inori anyway?"

"She went back." Shu said firmly, knowing that Inori leaves in waiting with Hare and Kanon.

Souta ponders to himself before saying to Shu, "What is it?"

Shu looks at the sky, "I'm not helping you, Souta."

Souta is briefly surprise before his emotions shift to be upset, "I knew it, you do like Inori."

The boy then gets up and yells, "Fine, say it all you want, damn it!"

Shu angrily yells back, "Oh hell no! Your just an annoying prick and don't even feel ashamed about giving people's space. I'm_ sick_ of you!"

Souta finally looks in shocked and ashamed, has he went too far in being selfishly obnoxious.

"I can't get along with you." Shu muttered.

Both teenage boys stare at each other, knowing they let out their hidden feelings that relate to Inori. The morning shade covers them.

But then, Souta decides to stop the argument and smiles, "Ah forget it."

Shu stares in disbelief, "Souta?"

"I'm glad you said it straight since you're so distant." Souta walks near the metal fences and places his arms above them. "So I can't get along with you easily, either."

Souta then looks at the sky. "And I'm glad you told me up front and opened your heart."

Shu is surprise at Souta's remark as the wind blows. Souta grins. Both friends quietly look at the skies for the morning to appear.

xxxxx

_**Izu Oshima Island/Cemetery**_

**(Cue Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix – **_**Strange Whispers**_**) **

Lastly, it shows Keido standing next to Kurosu's grave. He takes off his fedora in coldly looking at the tombstone. This is a sign that he mocks the late scientist despite his spirit rest in peace.

"This doubles the grief of a lost bliss for its happy hour in pain, Kurosu. I cease to rest because I have surpass you."

He is also holding a secured cylinder container, this is the very thing that Gai want to get before it's taken away. Inside it is the rock that Gai also mentions, relating to the _Apocalypse Virus_.

Keido then notices a small flying dark figure passing by. Its appearance is that of a Microraptor as it screeches like a crow. The bird-like dinosaur perches on top of Kurosu's tombstone and its cataracted eyes glow like a phophet's. Each eye shows images of two sinister figures: One is a young boy with light blond messy hair, pale blue eyes, wears a long white collared coat, black shirt and pants. The other is a 'dark version' of Madoka Kaname with a black dress alongside long pink hair with pigtails.

The boy sinisterly smiles to contact the Anti-Bodies commander, _"It looks like your have the item you need."_

The witch follows along, _"Tehehe. Perfect, how glorious to the next step of our plans."_

Keido remains quiet, but gives a smirk in following his two masters. It is then that the morning gives a grim sign of a familiar dawn. However, that dawn will warp into dusk.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**A/N**: And that's the first three gaidens I did based on episodes 5, 7, and 8. Out of all the three, this sidestory is the longest due to its bigger plot later on. Whew, I made it through and I really need a break for this.

This is the first that since it takes place after Chapter 3 of the main story, Shu, Funeral Parlor, and the Puellas have receive power-ups link to the realm of Asgard. Also, they have spirit partners that they bond with such as Shu and Gai with tyrannosaurs.

There are few alterations such as we see the magical girls having fun in swimsuits and meeting Shu's classmates (even though they remain unaware of their true identities).

I mean, Souta is okay.. (I feel annoyed at times in the Japanese version, but he's better in the english dub) It's just that I recall in the anime shows more focus on Shu's classmates and Ayase & Tsugumi. This fanfic makes these classmates demote to extra (with the exceptions of Hare and probably Arisa) while focus more on other Funeral Parlor members besides Ayase (though she and Tsugumi's friendship remains the same, it's downplayed that Sayaka eventually took over Tsugumi's role).

Of course this will be a dark omen that Keido contacts the two masterminds.

If I plan to make more sidestories, they'll be originals for now on. Review and stay gold.


	4. Side-Mission: Brotherly Care

**A/N**: Here comes something original for once. This is going to be briefly hilarious and heartwarming in the end at the same time.

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms: Gaiden**_

_**Side-Mission: Brotherly Care**_

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium/November 3**__**rd**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Alpha **_**(3:02 onwards))**

It was another afternoon for the notorious Undertakers to have a mission. Most of the people are gathered in the usual atrium. Shu and Inori are nowhere to be seen for today. Gai is standing on the top mini-floor announcing his thing like the usual boss he is.

"Okay people, we have another simple mission in our hands. So let's make it count!"

Typically, every one of his followers cheers at this statement such as Ayase, Tsugumi and Argo. It seems pretty decent to deal with. Except there's one thing, someone seems to be missing, as one magical girl points out.

"Say, where is Kyoko?" Sayaka looks around.

"Hey, now that you mention it, Sayaka." Madoka said with concern. Homura remains silent for the matter.

Mami then realizes, "Wait girls, I remember yesterday that she did a midnight snack that she-!"

**(End Theme)**

Just then, they hear a loud groan coming from behind. Everyone turned to see a familiar, red-haired magical girl walking slowly. Yes, that is Kyoko Sakura. The girl is seen in her teal pajamas, her eyes are looking fatigue, and she places her left hand on her stomach.

"Kyoko, you're sick!" Madoka cries out in worry.

"Seriously, you just ate too much food that night for some stomach flu?!" Sayaka chastised at her friend.

Kyoko said nothing from her friends' concern. Her stomach rumbles again that she groans.

Then, Gai sighs and turns to Shibungi, "She has to stay here to feel better. We can't waste anymore time."

"I agreed." Shibungi replied. "But someone should take care of her as well."

Now that his second-in-command said that, Gai has a wonderful idea in the last minute.

"I believe I have the right guy to do this." Gai smirks as he then faces someone he sees.

Argo takes notice at the blond-haired leader looking at him and said in surprise, "What, me?!"

"Yeah, you two have quite it common pairing up recently. Stay here to make sure she's better." Gai ordered the spiky-haired mercenary.

"Oh come on!" Argo cries out to his boss. "How can I suppose to handle this kid?!"

"Well, do something yourself, that's all." Gai could care less of Argo's complaint before turning to the others. "The rest of you, lets get going to that mission."

With that being ordered, Gai, Shibungi, Ayase, Oogumo, Madoka, Sayaka, and Mami are going to leave the area.

"Good luck." Oogumo stated to Argo before leaving.

"Let's hope that girl doesn't bite." Shibungi sarcastically joked before he left.

"Feel better, Kyoko!" Madoka smiled.

Sayaka said to Homura, "Just keep an eye out, will you?"

"I will." Homura nodded.

Gai and his mini squad then leave the Atrium. Argo, Kyoko, Homura, Tsugumi, and Kenji remain in the area.

Argo looks around in disbelief. Normally, he is excited in wanting to take part of missions, now he is forced to babysit a sick magical girl. Homura simply stands there emotionless, while Tsugumi and Kenji ignore Argo as they are busy in their usual spots to contact their team.

Feeling so grumpy that he's staying in the hideout, Argo walks towards Kyoko.

The red-haired magical girl slowly looks up at Argo. She glares at him and mutters, "What are you looking at?"

Argo replied, "Look, your sick, and I have to take care of you."

Kyoko doesn't seem to like it. She growls like a rebellious animal only that her stomachache hurts her again.

"You have a problem, kid?" Argo berates her. "You can't go outside like this, so I'll just have to take you to your room!"

After the mercenary said that, he picks up Kyoko unafraid and is going to leave the atrium. Kyoko cries out in anger and attempts to free herself, but remains sick to do so.

Homura watches them leave and stated, "Perhaps I can help, I'll be heading to the kitchen to make something for her to feel better."

"Thanks a lot." Argo sarcastically replied due to holding down the rough Kyoko in his arms. They then leave while Homura walks to the kitchen area.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Kyoko's Room**_

A kick suddenly barge in the door to Kyoko Sakura's room. This small room has a bed, and it looks messy littered with clothes and other things.

Argo looks at the surroundings and muttered, "Geez, your room is a mess."

"So what, I'm fine the way it was!" Kyoko rebukes.

"Still, you're heading to bed." Argo chastised at the rebellious magical girl as he place Kyoko to bed and quickly covers her in a blanket and a comfy pillow. "And you are staying right here, kid."

Kyoko is upset and groan of the treatment, as if not taking part of the mission is enough for her.

"Damn, who put you in charge as nanny?!" the red-haired magical girl shouts.

"Hey, I'm not some nanny!" Argo retorts back at her with his arms cross. "I'm doing this because Gai said so!"

"Well, I wanna take part of a mission, and no one's gonna stop me!" Kyoko growled.

"Whatever, since you're sick, you can't seriously going to hurt me, skank." Argo taunted.

"OH YOU ARE SO FUCKING-!" Kyoko anger rises further from that insult and her hands are about to reach Argo, till her stomach pain makes her feel hurt. The magical girl defiantly glares at Argo for a moment before her fiery anger begins to subside.

Tensions begin to calm down as the mercenary watches Kyoko calming down and laying her head on the pillow.

"Here." Argo throws something digital on the blanket for the sick girl. "It's a visual set, you can watch anything such as the news, music, whatever works for you."

Kyoko gets the visual set and observes at it like a curious child before turning it on to show a diagram. It seems easy to use.

Argo begins to walk away saying, "I'm going to head to the kitchen. Homura is having the people making some healthy food. You stay put and behave yourself."

Kyoko didn't say anything despite her initial hostility of not feeling so good. The girl watches as Argo leaves her room.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Kitchen**_

**(Cue Madoka Magica Portable OST – **_**Tutela-Materia Homurae-**_**)**

Minutes later, Argo arrives at a huge kitchen with a bored look on his face and his hands are in his pockets. The kitchen is shown to be something from a restaurant, filled with cooks, dishwashers, and other staff that help out the place.

As Argo walks around the place, he notices Homura convincing some helpers to cook up a special treatment.

The mercenary walks towards the raven-haired girl and asked, "What did you tell them to make."

The stoic Homura answers, "It's a kind of healthy soup to help a person's immune system."

"You mean like chicken soup?" Argo quipped.

"Maybe in a way." Homura replied, "Although we normal get sick by common means, magical girls can get better in a day or two due to their support abilities are different compare to others."

"Heh, I get it."

"Has Kyoko Sakura treating you well?" Homura asked about her comrade's condition.

"As if, she gets so pissed of being sick." Argo felt annoyed. "Hell, it's her fault she went through that midnight snack."

"I know her well, she does have rebellious problems, but it takes time to make her understand." Homura stated. "Perhaps you and her can discuss something related."

"Thanks for the tip, I guess." Argo replied in unsure what Homura is really telling.

"The food will be served in about a few minutes, so please wait outside."

"Ok, then." Argo nodded, in which he walks to leave the kitchen.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**10-12 Minutes Later**_

xxxxx

Exactly what the minutes are saying, the healthy soup that the kitchen serves is ready for Kyoko Sakura. A bowl with that food appears on top of a wheeled tray, alongside a soup and some napkins. Both Argo and Homura are seen in the hallways.

"The soup is finish." Homura announces before thought about one more thing, "And here is something the place has for medicine afterwards."

The calm magical girl gives Argo a pink soothe medicine for stomach reliever alongside a _Poland Spring _water bottle.

"Thanks again for the help." Argo nodded as he place the medicine and water bottle in the tray. "Now I gotta head back to her room. God hopes she doesn't get in trouble."

Homura firmly nods as she watches Argo moving the cart to head his destination to the sick magical girl's room.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Kyoko's Room**_

Later, Argo arrives back to the feisty magical girl's room. He has the wheeled tray with the remedies moving towards Kyoko's bedside. Argo then hears a familiar song that the sick magical girl plays in the mini visual set. True to his word, Kyoko seems to behave decent.

He walks closer to Kyoko's side and sees an old music video of Psy's _Gangnam Style_. Yes, Kyoko just found and watch the video of the Korean music star dancing like a fool, with random people, on the elevator, and with the horses.

"What the hell is that _Gangnam Style_?" Argo briefly changes the subject. "That is like ten years old now."

"Yeah, but the song is still catchy." Kyoko quipped.

Argo still watches the video a bit before saying, "Anyway, your soup is here."

The young man presents Kyoko the bowl of soup that will make the magical girl feel better. Kyoko stares at the bowl in curiosity.

"Does that make me feel any better?" The red-headed girl asked.

"Yeah, so you have to eat it. It's healthy unlike the food you ate last night." Argo stated.

At first, Kyoko is silent and unsure of trusting Argo's convincing. After a few seconds, the girl begins to comply and she begins to open her mouth while putting down the visual set. Argo sigh that he first sits on the bed, so that he uses the spoon for the soup and has it enter Kyoko's mouth. The magical girl feels the wonderful taste of the soup, in which it suddenly begins to sooth her stomach and appetite.

Kyoko beg Argo for more soup by opening her mouth. The young mercenary silently does so as he use the spoon to calmly make Kyoko eat parts of the food. This goes on for minutes until the bowl is almost empty. Surely that the magical girl is a big eater, but it is a nice change to control her usual habits. Afterwards, Kyoko takes her medicine by spoon alongside water, and is seen lying in bed peacefully.

"There, I hope the soup taste good for you." Argo said while he's still sitting after he finishes his task.

Kyoko softly smirks and replied, "Yeah..it's not that bad after all."

Both people stay silent for a brief moment, it seems Homura is right for the matter that it does take time for Argo and Kyoko to understand each other, knowing that both did not participate in today's mission.

Then, Argo says something serious to the girl, "You know, you once reminded me of my dead, younger sister."

**(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica – **_**Confessio**_**) **

The red-haired magical girl took notice of the compliment as her red eyes widened.

"Really, but I don't know where your getting at." Kyoko pondered.

Argo sighs a bit before explaining something important and gives a gloomy expression, "Let me tell you my story, kid. When I was young, I had the usual life with my parents and all. Heh, I was pretty much a headstrong kid who is looking out for my sister. She seems to be happy and full of herself. It is until that day, ten years ago with Lost Christmas. Those purple crystals suddenly appear out of nowhere and killing all these victims. I became shocked that my parents and my sister are engulfed by the outbreak in my own eyes. I can't save them. Afterwards, I was a survivor being traumatized, and currently settled with my generous aunt and uncle. As you remember hearing, I am a student of Ryusen High with decent grades, but nothing is the same."

"That's why you joined the resistance, I see about that." Kyoko interrupted.

"Yeah, I see Gai as that idol that is sworn to protect Japan from GHQ's regime. He is that guy that bestows freedom and the right to think ourselves for survival. My aunt and uncle are already aware of my double-life, at first they were worried about my safety, but they understand my choice to help Funeral Parlor. I don't know what to do afterwards, should I go to college or the military force.."

Another brief silence occur between the two. It is well-thought off for someone's own perspective.

Now it is Kyoko's turn to talk. She begins to speak with a serious tone, coming from the usual sarcastic attitude, "Now that I get it, I'll tell you my past in my home dimension. I had a younger sister too."

Argo is surprise of what she just said. The word 'sister' does ring a bell as Kyoko continues explaining.

"My dad was a preacher in a church, but nobody would care about his beliefs and all that crap. My family became poor as a result and I just wish anyone should listen to my dad's words. God, I wonder why people having some college degree of religious studies deserve this fate. That is when I made a deal with that fuzzball, Kyubey, to become a magical girl, in which my wish is to have people admire my dad again. Everyone listens to the church while on the other side, I fought Witches and Wraiths in believing that idealism can change the world. But then, it got worse. My dad found out that the reason people came back to his church was because of magic and not true belief. He went nuts and kills himself alongside my mom and young sister. I was left alive, nearly homeless for the moment."

After the magical girl let out her feelings about her tragic backstory, Argo could not believe what she was going through.

"And that at one point, being a magical girl urges me to look out for myself, for being selfish in a world full of grays. However, I slowly reconsider myself when I team up with other magical girls to defend our town, especially with Sayaka. Here I am now helping your butts in."

Afterwards, there is once again silence. Both have some form of darkness and yet endure them in their pasts. It is another reason why Argo is reminded of his 'darkness' when Shu used his void back in the mock test. Kyoko may be the most vicious out of all the holy quintet, but does have a broken aspect inside.

Then, Argo calmly places his hand to Kyoko's right shoulder, to which the young girl looks at him.

"I think we have something in common here." Argo forms an acceptable smile. This simple statement illustrates that their bond becomes better and start seeing each other as siblings.

Then, Argo's communicator is ringing, in which the mercenary senses this and stands up.

"I bet Gai's team is coming back home, they seem to miss you." Argo said to Kyoko. "Just want you to get some rest and feel better for tomorrow."

With a soft side coming from him, Kyoko forms a smile and nods, "Thanks, goodnight."

Which then, Argo Tsukishima begins to walk away. As soon as her 'older brother figure' leaves the room, Kyoko Sakura slowly begin to close her dark red eyes and rethink about her position. Trust from a normal human can surely make a sibling bond for the notorious vitriolic pair.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**A/N**: This may be one of the shortest sidestories I written. However, I enjoy writing the focus between Argo and Kyoko's relationship despite their arguments. There is the fact that both share each other's life stories to connect their bond such as the late sisters they had.

Review and take care.


	5. Side-Mission: Dancing Endlaves

**A/N**: Unlike the previous one with Argo x Kyoko, this one will focus on Ayase x Sayaka and it will be action-pack and serious.

This is 'loosely' based on this side story manga I heard called _Dancing Endlaves_ which focuses on Ayase herself. I did not read it because it hasn't been translate nor being uploaded online. Which means this gaiden is somewhat original with ideas coming from it.

xxxxx

"_**Endlave, the full name as 'Endoskeleton Remote Slave Armor', is a robot typically used for military purposes. Since Lost Christmas, these mechs are initially exclusive to Japan as a way to replace the obsolete tanks. It is where the pilot links his or her mind to control the Endlave for total movement and feeling. However, the blueprints have been also mass produced to other countries like the United States for perfect use. That way, the world can know the movement of machines becoming prominent."**_

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside/November 4**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 OST – **_**Across the Borderline**_**)**

It is now morning as the rising sun has bask the city of Tokyo. In a bird's eye view shows Ward 24, the towering headquarters of GHQ. Then the vast area switches to a helicopter landing zone. A helicopter is seen slowly descending to the ground.

Seeing the flying chopper are three figures: Daryl Yan, Makoto Waltz Segai, and Rowan. Daryl gives his usual annoying look, Segai focuses on his red cell phone with a grinning expression, while Rowan just stands there.

The helicopter then lands. It seems GHQ has invited some people, as three figures suddenly came out of the chopper.

"Good for you to come, guests." Segai smiled.

The first is a middle-aged man with light brunette facial hair and an engineer. He is somewhat a caretaker and robotic knowledge with the other two guests.

Speaking of these two, they are young teenage girls that are wearing mecha pilot suits. One girl has fair skin, red glasses, long dirty blond hair, and her pilot uniform is white with red/black stripe features. The other girl has brownish-black hair, tanned skin, wears navy blue goggles, and her pilot uniform is black with a blue complex.

Daryl gives somewhat a sardonic smirk to the two girls.

The engineer greeted GHQ's officers and politely gives Segai a hand shake, "It is a pleasure to meet you. We came from the Czech Republic for what GHQ invited us."

Segai lets go of the hand shake and replied, "Yes indeed. For what we hear, there are two Endlave pilots from that landlocked country, in which their intriguing skills have made them famous."

Rowan sees the two girls and commented, "And I bet they are the ones, right?"

"Yes they are." The engineer answered. "I have taken care of them to be some of the military's finest pilots for our borders. Their custom Endlaves as you also request are in stored inside the headquarters."

"Ah yes, the mechs." Segai smiled deviously. "We want these lovelies to handle a certain resistance in our country, going by the name of Funeral Parlor."

"Hmm, that is up to the two. They have their own rules with their special licenses." The engineer said otherwise.

Daryl hears the conversations of the girls are skilled Endlave pilots. This caught his interest, of seeing if Daryl wants to compete with their abilities.

Eventually, Daryl interjects with a cocky smirk, "Hey, if I bet these girls can face me, they have another thing coming."

The blond-haired girl finally speaks up with an arrogant tone and her natural accent, "Oh really, hot shot. See if you can face two of us then."

The dark-haired girl smiles enthusiastically at her partner's compliment. Daryl then growls of his arrogance being countered before Rowan appears beside him to calm him down.

"If that's the way these pilots want, let's say we go to the Endlave training room to witness their abilities." Segai suggested.

"That is what they desire." The Czech engineer seems to agree.

"Then let's head inside shall we?" Segai smirked before he leads the group inside the huge headquarters.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Endlave Training Room**_

Inside one of the areas of Ward 24 shows a large, widespread training area for the mass-produced Endlaves. One part is when these robots are made, while this one has the staff examining their robotic techniques. Crew members are seen working in their positions.

Daryl, Segai, Rowan, the Czech girls and their manager are seen wandering the area. The Czech group are impress for what Japan has modify their own Endlave technology, after all, this country is the propagator of creating these robots to innovate the military, alongside the Japanese SDF.

"I see things are going okay in business." The engineer complimented.

"It's not much of a problem, other than our drones are destroyed by our enemies." Segai replied. "But in that case, the cockpits for linking the pilots' minds are here."

The Anti-Bodies major then presents the European visitors three cockpits. It's not surprising for Endlave pilots, but its Daryl's request to challenge the Czech girls.

"Heh, good luck facing me." Daryl smirks before entering his cockpit. His eyes close as his mind begins to link. Rowan checks his vitals and other things.

"As if, let's show that jerk what we're capable off." The dark-haired girl speaks with an energetic voice along with her natural accent in encouraging the blond-haired girl.

"Right you are, sweetie." The blond Czech girl smiled back.

**(End Theme)**

Which then, both female pilots begin to enter the cockpits. Their minds are beginning to synch.

Just then, something is skiing to this area. It is an Endlave Gautier, remotely controlled by Daryl Yan himself.

"_I'm here, bitches!"_

Rowan, Segai, and the Czech engineer watch the standard drone appearing.

"Do you think it's wise for that pilot to challenge the girls?" The engineer asked.

"Well um..Daryl used to have his custom Endlave, until it was stolen by the Undertakers." Rowan nervously answered.

"I see." The Czech manager stated with an unimpressed tone. The people then hear two skiing sounds approaching. "And here they are."

**(Cue Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion OST – **_**Nightmare**_**)**

Coming to the wide training area are two custom-made Endlaves. They both have similar appearances like twins; they look slender and have traits of the Vincent Knightmare Frames from _Code Geass_, particularly the customized ones piloted by the Valkyrie Squadron. However, one is colored light pink piloted by the blond girl, while the other is dark pink by the dark-haired girl.

"We call them, the _Dancers_." The Czech engineer announces the Endlaves' codenames. Segai and Rowan seem to be amazed by their first appearances.

"_Dancers huh?"_ Daryl's voice taunt inside the Gautier, _"Are you too girly to take down an elite like myself?!"_

Ignoring Daryl's insults to the Czech pilots, the engineer then said to his collaborators, "Observe."

With the audience watching, the two Dancers then suddenly charges with elegant-like speed. The twin mechs rushes pass Daryl's Gautier. Daryl took notice and is about to turn, only that the Dancers deliver two kicks behind at the same time.

The Gautier stumbles a bit and Daryl begins to angrily cry out.

"_Damn you, sluts!"_

Daryl attempts to fire his gatling gun at the Dancers, but the Czech girls easily blocks the bullets without causing any environmental damage.

The dark pink Dancer suddenly fires cable wires to easily ensnare the weaker Gautier, where as the light pink Dancer unleashes a bright light cannon to fire at the Gautier's chest, damaging it.

"_NO!"_ Daryl shouted in defeat.

"Okay Daryl, I'm ejecting you out!" Rowan cries out as he does so as possible.

The rest of the people are impressed of how it all turns out. Those two girls, having exotic Endlave skills coming from another country other than Japan, are extraordinary in defeating Daryl easily.

Daryl comes out of the cockpit, and is simply shocked of being defeated by two strangers. He stares at them, as if competing with Ayase's Steiner isn't enough for to make his emotions boil.

The engineer watches the two girls coming out of the cockpits. They give a bored expression and are seeking a greater challenge.

"It seems these lovelies are ready to take down the Undertakers." Segai quipped.

However, the blond-haired girl replied with a smirking expression, "Hmph, we could care less and rather do our independent ways. We also hear there is a female Endlave pilot in their ranks. For that, we wish to challenge _her_."

Yes, going by their own rules, the girls seek to fight an Endlave pilot worthy of their hunger to fight. It will come in a few hours.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms: Gaiden**_

_**Side-Mission: Dancing Endlaves**_

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

**(Cue Samurai Jack – **_**Cock Fighter Theme – Cover**_** – LordMegatronG1)**

Near the afternoon, an alarm is heard in getting the Undertakers and magical girls' attention, in which everyone is gathered to the main Atrium. Shu and Inori are seen catching up to them.

"Guys, look!" Tsugumi cries out to get her teammates attention.

The people watch the monitor as they are actually only two red circles in the diagram.

"Just two of them, what the hell are they up too?" Kyoko asked, having feeling better from yesterday's stomach flu.

"It could be a trap or some sort." Shibungi warned the obvious reminder to the others.

Gai thinks on the other hand, "If so, we should form a small group in heading to that destination."

"It also said that they want the Endlave pilot we have!" Tsugumi further mentions the information from the monitor.

Everyone seems surprise of knowing who it was. Ayase takes notice that she is getting involved.

"Are you sure about this?" Ayase asked.

"It's better than nothing, that's their request." Gai answers the Endlave pilot before announcing his cohorts. "Let's bring some people. Shu and Inori, stay here for once."

"Oh, right!" Shu cried out. Inori simply nods.

The charismatic resistance leader then brings Ayase, Argo, Oogumo, Mami, and Kyoko to their destination. The rest of the team stay put.

xxxxx

_**Forest Plains Area**_

The place now shifts to a forest-like area filled with green plains. There are a few white wind turbines seen to give an audio of wind. This is the area near Tokyo with fewer to no people.

The Undertakers consisted of Gai, Ayase piloting the _Steiner_, Argo, Oogumo, Mami, and Kyoko have arrive to this place.

**(End Theme)**

"I seriously have this gut feeling." Argo looks around, loading his rifle. Oogumo readies his rocket launcher. Same goes for Mami and Kyoko with their musket and spear respectively.

The Steiner looks a bit, while Gai does the same with his rifle in check.

Just then, the small group hears a familiar skiing movement coming to their location.

"_Wait, was that that I just hear?"_ Ayase begins to realize.

The group eventually sees the two pink Dancer Endlaves appear. They quickly taken aback that these Endlaves are the only two suspects that Tsugumi warned. Not only that, but it is one of the instances where these Endlaves are custom-made.

Tsugumi's voice gets the team's attention through the communicator, _"Holy mackerel! Their Endlaves, but their appearances are different as if their from another country!"_

"_Oh god, how is that happening?"_ Ayase's voice gives a surprise feeling.

Gai muttered, "I take it that GHQ is calling a few individuals."

**(Cue Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion OST – **_**Elegant Force**_**)**

The light pink Endlave's pilot begins to speak, _"So you finally came, pilot."_

"_But your idiotic morons are in the way."_ The pilot from the dark pink Endlave added.

Ayase gasps upon realizing that the voices are female, just like herself.

"Hey! Who are you calling morons, blowhards?!" Kyoko is ticked off.

"Stop it Kyoko, don't underestimate them." Mami warned, not knowing what the two pink Endlaves are capable off.

"_Well then, let's see if we want you all to get out of the way."_ The light pink Dancer pilot stated. _"That custom Endlave is all we want."_

"Oh you're asking for it!" Kyoko charges at the light pink Dancer.

"Stand dow-!" Gai ordered before being interrupted.

"I'm with yah!" Argo joins in the red-haired girl's position. Gai places his hand to his forehead in disbelief. Ayase's Steiner watches the situation in hand.

Mami sigh of tired of her friends' stubbornness, but leaves no other choice as she and Oogumo team up to begin fighting the dark pink Dancer Endlave.

Argo attempts to fire at the Endlave, while Kyoko follows suite in using her spear to stab through the mech. However, the light pink Endlave immediately grabs the spear and throws Kyoko onto a tree. The magical girl is instantly knocked out. Then with her custom mech's height senses, it blocks the bullets with its hand, and then the Endlave clench its fist to slam it to the ground. That causes a brief earth shockwave that blows Argo out of the battlefield, injuring him.

Back with the dark pink Endlave, Mami attempts to fire magical bullets while Oogumo fires his rocket launcher at the target. But then, the customized Endlave forms a reddish-pink barrier that instantly dissolves the projectiles, and then uses a shockwave to knock down Mami and Oogumo to the ground unconscious.

Gai is surprise to see his teammates injured quickly as the groaned in pain. Just what are these pilots, these two girls can even prevent the magical girls' assaults before they landed their attacks.

Ayase is in shocked of what these Endlaves are capable off.

The light pink Endlave then turns to the Steiner and announces, _"Now let's see what you got, girl."_

Growled by her remark, Ayase's Steiner charges at the two pink Endlaves regardless.

The Steiner charges to give a swift punch at the light pink Dancer. The Dancer backs off a bit and delivers a striking blow at Ayase, but the Steiner blocks it aside. Then, the dark pink Dancer sneaks behind to fire cable wires at the Steiner. The Steiner evades them, but the wires only constrict the left robotic arm. With retaliation, Ayase uses her strength to swing the dark pink Dancer at the light pink Endlave, only that the light pink Dancer cuts down the cables and the Czech blond helps her partner to safety.

"_Tch, there much tough to handle by teamwork."_ Ayase's voice muttered.

Gai continues to observe the battle to wonder why these Endlave pilots are interested in Ayase.

"_Not bad, for a rookie."_ The blond Czech girl complimented.

Then, both Dancer Endlaves charge forth once again. Ayase is ready than ever as the Steiner jumps behind to fire her gatling gun at her opponents. The Dancers swiftly evades the bullets with top speed, as if their feet are running across a dancing room. Ayase is caught off guard that the Dancers immediately came behind, and without reaction time, both Dancers deliver a flurry of punches on each side at the Steiner.

Gai, alongside the others who have regain consciousness, witness this by surprise that Ayase is being bested by these new opponents.

The pummeling continues on until the Steiner is beaten down to the ground. Ayase looks up defeated at the Czech girls' Endlaves.

**(End Theme)**

"Did you guys see that, they just take down Ayase without even a scratch." Argo muttered of what he saw. Pretty much the others could not agree more of his comment.

The pink Dancers then back off from their defeated opponent to give some room.

"_Hmph, your talents just got wasted in trying to defeat us."_ The blond Czech's voice look down at Ayase.

Ayase hear those words that she can't handle these two skilled mechs that are tougher than Daryl.

"_However…"_

Ayase and the others get their attention of this statement.

The blond Czech finishes, _"We want another battle in two days, pilot. It was not fair that we gang upon you 2 on 1. You and your resistance must find a suitable partner to have this rematch. Whatever type of Endlave he or she have, alongside your chance to prepare."_

Funeral Parlor couldn't believe what they just hear. Are these Endlave pilots have give them another chance or something. Ayase seems uncertain for another round with them, not to mention whether the Undertakers have a spare Endlave volunteer.

"Just what are you two have plan for her?" Gai steps in and demands the Dancer pilots.

"_It's none of your business."_ The dark-haired girl's voice answered. _"Rather, we don't follow GHQ's orders, just our rules to see fit."_

"_She's right. We'll meet again by Sunday, and then, we fight with everything we got as Endlave pilots."_ The blond-haired girl concludes to Ayase.

Not staying in the area much longer, the two pink Dancers begin to skii away for the day. Ayase and her teammates watch and remain astonished of their loss against these new foes. What should they do now when they are going back to headquarters?

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

Hours after the experiences with these new Endlaves, the group is rethinking their strategy of what to do. The mercenaries and magical girls are quiet for now, giving a serious vibe of the situation. Tsugumi and Kenji are seen on the computers, examining the information of the Dancer Endlaves.

Ayase, on the other hand, is upset of her ordeal. She is seen standing behind the wall, keeping her feelings and pride as a pilot to herself. Shu and Inori notice this that they are concerned.

After a few minutes, the Makai technicians have finish gather some info of the Dancer Endalves.

"I got it!" Tsugumi cries out to get her friends' attention. "So we just found out that those pilots came from another country I mentioned, in that case the Czech Republic. Their skills are so remarkable to the public."

"The Czech Republic? Now that is an unexpected place our enemy chooses." Mami said in hearing about the specific European culture.

Kyoko comment since she didn't have a chance to touch one of these Endlaves, "How in the blazing hell that they hired these two?"

"Dumb luck, I guess." Argo gives a snide remark about GHQ's actions.

Gai sighs about hearing all these comments and interjects with his arms cross, "For what these pilots have mentioned, their independent from GHQ despite them hiring the two and have desire a rematch with Ayase for about two days, meaning on the weekend."

"If only we had a volunteer to pilot one of our Endlave Jumeaus at our spare." Shibungi thought about the statement.

Gai turns to his second in command, "I agree on that. We have plenty of time to prepare for the expected. All we need is a volunteer for the Steiner's partner on equal grounds, then these two can train for hours before Sunday."

Which eventually, the resistance leader turns to Steiner's headstrong pilot.

"Ayase, are you hearing this?"

**(Cue Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 OST – **_**What am I**_**)**

However, Ayase does not feel like it. She turns to Gai with a frustrated look.

"Yeah, and what of it?" The pilot of the Steiner disapproves, nearly unexpected from her character. "I have the experience to take down many Endlaves in my own hands, and now I've been nearly torn apart by these bimbos!"

The dedicated female pilot feels hurt to herself, not just for her skills, but to her confidence as a person. Her friends are shock that she's acting like this. Gai has nothing to say, but he understands where Ayase is getting at. Not in the mood for this, Ayase stomps off away from her comrades.

"Ayase, wait!" Shu cried out.

"Don't try to pressure me to think it over, Shu!" Ayase lashes her feelings at the brunette-haired boy, leaving him shocked.

Ayase then rushes off to leave the atrium. Shu attempts to reach her, but Inori grabs his arm and nod in a 'no' expression to stop. As the rest of the Undertakers such as Gai watch their fellow Endlave pilot leave in distress, Sayaka is seen with a worried expression. This particular, cyan-haired magical girl has given a thought of should she get involve…

xxxxx

_**Ayase's Household**_

Now close to nightfall, the place switches to an average house around the Roppongi District.

Inside the house, someone open the front door with the keys. It was Ayase herself, to which she is coming back home after a stressful day of defeat.

Feeling tired, the brownish-redhaired girl is looking at her familiar surroundings before she sees a middle-age woman in a wheelchair. That woman turns out to be Ayase Shinomiya's mother. She is healthy, and even though her legs are disabled, she has a job position alongside other services for family support.

This is another reason why Ayase's life is deconstructed as a normal girl and an Endlave pilot. Her father is nowhere, he could be dead years ago.

"Mom.." Ayase muttered.

"Ayase, you're back." Ayase's Mother said with concern. "Its getting late, where have you seriously been?"

Apparently, her mother is unaware of Ayase's double life as an Undertaker of Funeral Parlor, unlike the background with Argo's aunt and uncle. Ayase's mother is that type of parent who is overprotective of her only daughter's safety.

Ayase cannot come up with a word of what she wants to say, nor spilling out her secret. She then ignores her to rush upstairs.

"Ayase?" her mother looks up with worry.

xxxxx

_**Ayase's Household/Ayase's Bedroom**_

As the headstrong, reddish-brown haired girl ventures to her own bedroom, she lies down in her bed. The lights are not turn on.

Ayase looks at a small desk with some textbooks and paper. It is homework alright, to which she doubts if she can finish it in time since Ayase just came in. Is there any time for her own well-being to manage her double life between school and Funeral Parlor? Sure, that Ayase usually went to school until the afternoon, and then the rest of the hours are whether to help the resistance or spent her own time at home, particularly by supporting her mother.

Then, the Endlave pilot looks up in the ceiling with doubtful thoughts. She remains worried about the fact that two female pilots have rivaled her skill, both physically and mentally.

All she can focus on is to rest her strength. Ayase silently close her eyes in wanting to ease her thoughts for tomorrow.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**One Day Later**_

xxxxx

_**Ayase's Household/November 5**__**th**__**, 2022**_

Morning has risen for a particular Endlave pilot. Ayase Shinomiya gets up from her bed to take a shower for a new day. After that, she silently heads downstairs to the kitchen, where she brings in cereal and milk. She has her food to bring it to the dining room.

There, she meets up with her mother, who already has a chair with her wheelchair, and sits down next to her on the table. With breakfast in hand, they eat their food while having a brief family conversation. Ayase's mother is seen having coffee.

"Ayase, my dear. If there's anything you need to ask, please do so." Her mother encourages, still feel worried of her daughter's odd behavior.

"It's fine, mom. I'm just having a rough day yesterday." Ayase respectfully replied, though her tone remains downcast.

Everything remains quiet for them. Sunlight brightens through the window.

Suddenly, both Ayase and her mother hear a doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it." Ayase's mother stated as she moves with her wheelchair. Ayase is still seen sitting down, letting her mother do the work.

Then, she hears the sound of the front door open while hearing her mother's voice.

"Oh, you know my daughter and wishes to see her? I see, she will be glad to meet you. Ayase, please come see me!"

Ayase immediately gets her attention as she gets off the chair and is heading to the direction. "Coming, mom!"

**(Cue Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 OST – **_**Sensibility**_**) **

The girl follows through to the front door to meet her mother. To her surprise, Ayase sees an unexpected guest.

"Sayaka?" Ayase states her friend's name by pure surprise.

The aqua-haired magical girl appears at her doorsteps with a smile as a sign of saying hello. Sayaka notices that Ayase's mother is in her wheelchair, to which reminds her of a former acquaintance back in her home dimension before she made a contract that heals his hand.

"How did you know where I was at?"

Sayaka replied in a respectful manner, "Well 'somebody' told me to track you down as a volunteer."

"You mean…" Ayase asked in curiosity, aware that this somebody is Gai.

Sayaka has her arms to her back with her legs cross and states further, "We just plan out while you were gone, of the partner we chose for the match. That partner, is actually me."

Ayase becomes more surprise about this. A magical girl, has just volunteer to be a temporary Endlave pilot to help the Steiner? Ayase's mother is oblivious about this certain conversation.

"Are you seriously certain about this?" Ayase asked in bewilderment. "How are my friends over think that?"

Sayaka chuckled, "You'll find out when we head back."

Just then, Ayase's mother interjects and talks to her daughter, "Are you sure you want to go out again, what about your studies as well?"

"It's fine mom. Today is Saturday and I did some of my homework, but I promise I'll be back in a couple of hours." Ayase reassures.

Her disabled mother remains respectful of her daughter's decision. And so, Ayase begins packing up and leaves with Sayaka on the road while Ayase's mother watches. Could it be that Sayaka is her idealistic hope in order to defeat the Czech pilots, she just has to find out for herself.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Abandoned Subway**_

An hour later, the area shifts into the abandoned subway of Funeral Parlor's headquarters. This is the area where Shu did Ayase's mock test to gain membership, alongside the times that he trains with Argo and Kyoko for combat practice.

The people seen are Ayase, Sayaka, Shibungi, Tsugumi, and Kenji. Besides them are the repaired Steiner and a spare Jumeau. Shibungi is seen on a steel balcony observing. Tsugumi and Kenji are checking in the status of the Endlaves with the controls and two cockpits.

Sayaka is now seen in a blue Endlave pilot suit. As the magical girl guides Ayase, the Endlave pilot looks at her current outlook of this moment.

"Just what are you guys are up to?" Ayase questioned the technicians.

"Well we look more of how your opponents fight, Ayase." Tsugumi answers with a positive attitude while typing, "Since they use some neat teamwork to defeat their opponents, the way to match up their level is to have a partner."

"At least it's not that rough, compare that you like to fight alone." Kenji added.

Ayase think about what Kenji is saying, as a sole Endlave pilot, she believe she can fight on her own to protect the ones she love. Now things are different.

Ayase then asked Sayaka, "And what's with the new get up?"

"Okay, so I'm just a temporary girl, but my friends figure out that when I'm taking part, they will see if the Endlave can utilize my magical abilities by linking my mind. Maybe I can transfer some of my skills for it." Sayaka explains some information.

Ayase is surprise at this, "You're dead certain if that work?"

"It is worth a try." Shibungi interjected. "The calculating results will be interesting."

Then, Tsugumi explain more about this while continue working the statuses.

"Despite the Jumeau is one of the weakest Endlave models, something magical coming from a person can augment its powers up a notch." The cat girl gives away the information. "Still don't know how, but Sayaka did volunteer in a rare instance."

Knowing this, Ayase continues to look at Sayaka with some hesitation.

However, Sayaka reassures, "I know your having a rough day, and that's fine, but I just want to help you. We can start by teaching me to learn the basics of controlling my robot."

Ayase thinks for a second, afterwards, she gives a firm nod at the magical girl. Since she had experiences of piloting an Endlave, Ayase can do whatever she can to help out Sayaka to get use to being a new pilot.

As soon as the Endlave pilots are prepared, Ayase and Sayaka went inside the cockpits. Their minds are beginning to link to their mechs as they slowly close their eyes. Tsugumi and Kenji are initiating the stats of the Endlaves, as the visors of the robots have gone online. The training session for both partners has begun, lets hope it goes well for the two.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Endlave Training Room**_

**(Cue Final Fantasy VIII – **_**Fear**_**)**

Meanwhile in the Endlave area at GHQ's Headquarters, there is a hanger where the Czech girls are seen hanging. The blond-haired girl is drinking soda, while the dark-haired girl is eating a chili dog. The pilots just finish their usual training and they are looking forward for tomorrow's real match with Ayase and her supposed partner. In the background, crew members are seen doing the usual job routine.

"Whew, that is some training we had." The dark-haired girl chirped while giving another bite to her chili dog.

"Yeah, we get the reflexes to bond our Endlaves." The blond girl replied.

"I know that, we made our teamwork known to represent the Czech Republic." The dark-haired girl remarked. "It is the fact that when we first met, you once saved me from those men from a gang harassing me."

The blond-haired girl recalls the past when they are young.

"That's good ol' times. Me and you were once nearly homeless and fend in the local town. I was a street fighter for once and my skills paid off when I save you. You are the first person to open my heart in bonding you. Together, we venture a few times in the area until the military saw us, and we decide to join at a young age. There, our engineer manager sees our potential to become Endlave pilots. We train nearly nonstop until our abilities are synch to pilot the customized Dancers. And the rest, we're so famous in our country, that's all."

"Hah. That's some story to be reminded." The dark-haired girl smiled.

Then the blond-haired girl places her hand to her partner's chili dog, to which she makes the dark-haired Czech girl blush.

"Thanks for that, I'm always by your side. After all, dancers are consist with two partners." The blond Czech proclaims with a positive feeling.

Just then, the girls notice Daryl walking by. The blond-haired man sees the pilots again and gives them a dirty look.

"You two bimbos are damn lucky coming here." Daryl stated. "How can you bet on Funeral Parlor's bitch pilot for your own sport?"

"Oh please, we can so easily defeat her again." The blond girl scoffed at his warning.

"Yeah, and what of it, butch?" Daryl insulted.

"Fufu, you can't mock us since we did take you down yesterday. I say you're the cocksucking pilot here." The blond girl gives a taunting smirk at Daryl.

To which both she and the dark-haired girl giggled, as Daryl fumes with anger, but he eventually stomps away from them in not having another fight for controlling his actions.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Abandoned Subway**_

Hours after the spare training of the Endlaves Steiner and the Jumeau, Ayase and Sayaka are seen getting out of their pods for a break. Although the training is not fully shown, everyone is satisfied with what they witness in the session, especially for the Endlave pilots.

"I gotta hand it to you, my training is gonna paid off for you." Ayase commented.

"Thanks!" Sayaka smiled. "It all work well for me to copy my abilities onto my Endlave. Can't believe it's my first time by tomorrow.."

Ayase sees some hesitation despite her choice to be her temporary partner. She then pats her hand to Sayaka's shoulder and stated.

"Whatever happens, good luck fighting alongside my back."

Tsugumi interjects with a cheerful grin, "We're still counting on you, Ayase! I'll be glad to help out!"

On top of the steel balcony, Shibungi admires how it turns out. Besides him, he senses Argo and Kyoko walking the area and briefly watches as well.

Kyoko irritatingly mutter and placing her arms on the bench, "Spoiled sport, how did Sayaka pair up with her like that? If only I have breasts like Steiner's pilot.."

Argo joked with his arms cross, "Jealous much?"

Kyoko simply gives a glare at him.

Since their time to train, this was the sign of trust that together, Ayase and Sayaka will handle the forthcoming rematch with the Czech Dancers by tomorrow. Although they did pair up when they train with Shu last month, this is one of the instances that their friendship is put to the test.

xxxxx

_**One Day Later**_

xxxxx

_**Forest Plains Area/November 6**__**th**__**, 2022**_

Another dawn approaches for a new day, Sunday, to which it shows the same forest, plains area that Funeral Parlor first encounters the two Endlaves.

Now it is a renewed tag-team duel, in which it shows Ayase's Steiner and Sayaka's Jumeau on one side, while having the two Dancers piloted by the Czech girls at the other. Two trucks on each side appear to supplement the Endlaves with the cockpits inside and so. Funeral Parlor's truck has Tsugumi and Kenji checking in the monitors, while the Czech's truck has the engineer manager.

It is the competition they promised to fight.

"_So you did bring a partner."_ The blond Czech girl complimented. _"But how can a dated Endlave can help you against us? You just waste your breath."_

Sayake voice cries out, _"Don't underestimate me, you guys have yet to see what I do."_

Ayase then speaks up with the Steiner gives a fighting stance, _"That's right, we're prepared this time, so let's fight already!"_

"_Tch. Suit yourself."_ The blond Czech's voice muttered.

A brief moment pauses a bit for the wind turbines are seen to breeze the air.

**(Cue Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 OST – **_**The Knight**_**)**

With that said afterward, the four Endlaves on both sides begin charging at each other for the rematch.

"Sayaka, you take the flank!" Ayase ordered before going on the right.

"Got it!" Sayaka does so, as her mind moves the Jumeau to the left.

Having the suspicions of what their opponents are up to, the Dancers make their move to close in. Not wasting their time, the dark pink Dancer Endlave attempts to fire her cable wires at the oppositions, but Sayaka's Jumeau surprisingly rushes forward to materialize a similar cutlass-like saber to chop down many wires.

_"What the?!"_ The dark-haired Czech cried out in shock upon seen a weak Endlave unexpectedly becomes strong. Sayaka then charges at the dark pink Dancer with her newly summoned saber, though the later blocks the weapon with its protective arms.

The dark pink Dancer attempts an acrobatic assault on Sayaka's Jumeau, but the magical girl controlling her Endlave forms a barrier to shield from her enemy's swift movements. Sayaka then fires a water-like cannon at her foe, to which the dark Czech girl is injure a bit, yet barely evades the blast.

_"How can she do it?"_ The blond-haired Czech said with the same feeling, only that she concentrates her focus on the Steiner. The Dancers' teamwork is broken off for a moment, as the Steiner is fighting through to deliver a flurry blows at the light pink Dancer. The light pink Dancer keeps blocking the blows till some hit through her defenses.

The blond Czech backs off to deliver a light cannon and fire at Ayase which she once did at Daryl two days ago. However, Ayase see it coming and evades while she pursues her foe.

_"No you don't!"_ Ayase cries out to deliver a somersault at the Blond Czech. The light pink Endlave is hurt and backs off.

The two Dancer Endlaves then regroup and stares at their two foes.

_"Not bad for your unexpected partner, pilot. I was wondering how she makes a weak Endlave match up ours."_ The blond Czech's voice commented regardless. _"But it doesn't matter, time to return that favor to you!"_

Both Dancers then charges up with a pink glow to full maximum that they then rush at their opponents.

_"Here they come, Sayaka!"_ Ayase warned her teammate.

The Dancers appear beside their opponents, in which the Steiner and the Jumeau have the perfect time to defend with their arms. Ayase and Sayaka briefly handle off the blows a bit till the Dancers are going overboard to deliver elegant kicks at their foes off guard. The Dancers swiftly then gives the uppercut at them, and delivers a flurry of blows at the Steiner and Jumeau, till they eventually blast them to the ground.

After the beating, the Steiner and the modified Jumeau are seen lying in nearly defeat.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

"Guys, get up!" Tsugumi cries out in worry.

xxxxx

The engineer manager in his truck is satisfied of the pilots' progress.

xxxxx

The two Endlaves of Funeral Parlor then slowly get on their feet despite the critical injury and watch the Dancers standing.

"_Looks like you two are getting the taste of defeat."_ The blond Czech stated. _"Giving up now?"_

Ayase fully makes her Steiner standing up and glares at the two opponents.

"_Not yet, this isn't over till we defeat you with every ounce of strength left." _Ayase declares with a courageous tone. _"Sayaka, with me!"_

"_On it!"_ Sayaka's voice cried out.

**(Cue Solid State Society – **_**Player**_**)**

This is the pride of the Endlave pilot, under the name of Ayase Shinomiya. Having her experience to fight for her friends and her mother, she charges with Sayaka Miki.

With their remaining strength, both Ayase and Sayaka charge once more at the two Czech girls. The Dancers attempt to do the same combining move to finish them off, but the Steiner and Jumeau see it coming and barely evades the attack. Sayaka forms a strong glass barrier to shield and push away the Dancers.

The Dancers then take notice to see the Steiner leap above to deliver a powerful kick at the light pink Endlave, causing it to be collide at the dark pink Endlave.

Sayaka's Jumeau backs up by firing her water cannon with everything she got at the Dancers. The Czech girls are being blown by the blasts swiftly that they cried out in pain.

_"Now this battle has been decided!"_ Ayase's voice firmly proclaims.

_"Time we end this!"_ Sayaka's voice declared.

Together, Sayaka supports the Steiner by bestowing some of the water element to boost the Endlave's fighting and lifting skills. The Steiner briefly glows in light blue. Now resonate with the temporary power she needs, Ayase waste no time to deliver a waterfall attack at the Dancers, then delivers a swift combo of punches and kicks till she finishes the Czechs off with a punching glow to the ground.

xxxxx

"Yes! They did it!" Tsugumi happily shouted. Kenji smiles at this.

xxxxx

The engineer manager is astonished of the Dancers have taste defeat.

xxxxx

The results show the two pink Dancer Endlaves lying on the ground in total defeat, in which the Czech pilots are knock out for a bit. Barely standing on the battlefield are the Steiner and the Jumeau, the former is seen holding its partner for a helping hand. Through their mind, Ayase is holding Sayaka to help as they both smile at one another.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

xxxxx

After the heated battle between Endlaves, the mechs are being repaired by the Makai hackers/technicians and the Czech engineer.

The pilots get out of their mech pods and meet face to face for the first time. This is one of the few instances that both sides aren't as hostile. Good terms are the best idea for them.

"I must thank you two for giving us the best fights we had." The blond Czech appreciates her worthy opponents. "No wonder it's the few times we lost."

"Yeah, to be honest, it goes great with me and my friend." The dark Czech added.

"Gee, thanks. You guys aren't that bad." Sayaka complimented.

"Your welcome, you seem handy for a beginner." The dark-haired Czech commented.

"Nah, I'm just doing it temporary. No biggie." Sayaka grinned.

"But what about GHQ, you're not siding with them much longer?" Ayase questions suspiciously in case.

"Oh no we're not." The blond-haired Czech answered the Steiner pilot's concern. "We're planning to return back to our home country, hate getting involve in their own warfare.."

"I see." Ayase stated with a faint smile. "Japan is a great place if it weren't for them."

"Yeah, those good times." The blond Czech agrees with her.

The three Endlave pilots and Sayaka then look up to the sky to give their view a peace in mind. The Czech pilots could have considered for another match with Ayase in the future, but it seems doubtful if the latter wants to anymore. Granted they can still thought about Daryl since he's another Endlave pilot, if only he can catch up somehow. Nevertheless, Ayase's worries about her 'temporary rivals' are behind her, she can thank Sayaka for that, while she continues to help the idealistic path for the Undertakers.

xxxxx

**A/N**: Now this is a good, yet a tough chapter to do (The first 4 sidestories took like 1-2 days each, but this takes more than that). The Endlaves fight each other are decent enough, it also reminds me of that episode in _Evangelion_ when Shinji and Asuka team up with dance combos. _Code Geass_ music is used, another obvious reference of how _Guilty Crown_ is made by the same creators, plus both titles had the first letters going forward and reverse. The 'licenses pilots' at the beginning is a nod from Season 2 of _Gundam 00_.

We get to see Ayase's sole mother, who is handicapped in a wheelchair (a nod from canon Ayase's situation). It gives obvious references to Kallen's family life in _Code Geass_, and even Artemis' from _Young Justice_.

The two Czech pilots are intriguing and have a close relationship to one another, not to mention having their own code than following GHQ's orders. They are based on these two girls from the _Dancing Endlaves_ manga, which I don't know who they officially are. That makes these two the blonde and brunette, while Ayase is the redhead. For YuYuGiDigiMoon readers, this sometimes reminds you all of two Sailor Senshi OCs that are now a yuri couple. Also, Daryl having a rivalry with the blond Czech is that he's somewhat an expy of a certain Neo-Rajita OC.

I mention before that Sayaka takes over Tsugumi's main role of being Ayase's helpful friend. Now that I mention it, both Sayaka and Tsugumi have blue hair, though Tsugumi's is dark blue while Sayaka has lighter hair.

Apologize if I can't come up with a specific area for the Endlaves to fight. It just feels complicated to pick which one. I gotta wonder if GHQ is defeated, years later, I can imagine an Endlave tournament competition.

Review and stay gold.


	6. Side-Mission: New Freshman

**A/N**: Another short sidestory to tie-in the start of me going back to college (1-2 years left for me, I wonder if I can survive and already knowing the real world). This is mostly in first person of an OC becoming a freshman at Tennouzu High School.

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms: Gaiden**_

_**Side-Mission: New Freshman**_

xxxxx

September, the month that concludes a typical summer vacation. I was first seen in my bedroom, filled with my stuff like my own bed, clothes, my iphone on the shelf, video games and blu-ray cases, and books.

For me, I was waking up with my pjs and opening the view of the balcony. Sure is nice outside seeing the sun rising and the birds chirping.

I then walk to the bathroom with a towel that I first brush and floss my teeth, while the mirror beside views my own face and brown hair. After I took a shower, I dress up my cloths, which are school uniforms of Tennouzu High School.

That's right, I'm going to become a freshman at my school. I have an older sister, Ritsu Takarada, who is now in her final year in Tennouzu. We live in a nice apartment and our parents work in a restaurant company. Sure, they are loving and expect our lives to be successful.

Speaking of my sister as I'm walking to the living room with my iphone, she came to walk through.

"Yoohoo! Taiyou, little bro!" my brown-haired sister called me.

I've gotten my attention and looks at my sister with awkwardness. Ritsu is wearing her student uniform and carrying her school luggage all right. I approach her as she playfully gives me a noogie on my forehead.

"Cut it out." I said with embarrassment.

"Aww, too shy to say good morning to your sister? You'll be happy to start attending Tennouzu High."

I sigh and respectfully replied, "Well yeah, I agree about that. I don't know what to expect on my first day."

My older sister then gives a grin at me, "Just leave it to me alongside my friends."

I begin to wonder about her comment. Nevertheless, after we ate a quick breakfast, we're packed up with school supplies, I'm going to step in through the front door…

xxxxx

Afterwards, me and my outgoing sister are now inside the train. I see lots of people, whether there are adults going to work, or students here going to schools. Sure is the beginning of a busy routine in Japan.

At least it is that much, I look at the window to see the overview outside. There's some tall buildings, a few of GHQ's guards in position, and not to mention their towering headquarters in distance. It is the sign that they now control the rules of Japan.

I then turn as I notice my sister meet and talk to three people. One is a dark brown-haired boy with glasses. Another is a brownish-redhead boy with a ponytail. And finally is a long black haired girl with glasses and braids on her back. Are they friends of her? I listen to their conversations with my ears.

"Sup Ritsu, good to see you again after a boring summer!" the red-haired boy smirks at Ritsu.

"Hey guys, I'm glad we finally meet up like this!" My sister greeted to her friends.

"Yes, I am happy." The glass girl said to Ritsu.

"Indeed, considering that we are officially seniors." The glassed boy politely stated to her. Then, he suddenly notices me next to Ritsu. The red-haired guy and the glass girl see me as well.

The red-haired boy questions my sister, "Hey who is that squirt?"

My tomboyish sister notices this. She gives a grin and grabs me by the arms much to my dismay, "Oh he's my little brother, Sudou! He's going to start Tennouzu High today."

I feel nervous when that red-haired guy, Sudou as my sister called, stares down at me. He gives me a sarcastic smirk and pats my forehead, "Well welcome to the club, kid. Your sis here is also my girlfriend."

You know, I'm kinda both surprise or unsurprise of my sister having a relationship with this guy. I then turn towards the glass boy and girl and ask them.

"And what are your names?"

The glass guy firmly answers my gullible question, "Hirohide Nanba."

"And I'm Miyabi Herikawa."

"Um, it's nice to meet you two." I said to them.

"Don't push it." Nanba strictly stated to me. "You are now a newbie picked from a flock of sheep. This is the start of knowing about society and their dominant ways of life. That is what you must learn."

I gulp before my older sister confronts me and calms the situation. Sudou seems to smirk at this, while Miyabi stays uninvolved.

"Aww don't be like that, Nanba. He's just a kid." My sister said to him before talking to me with a positive attitude. "Don't worry, he's just like that. As if we recall the many times when he competes with our student president."

Now that I think of it, am I starting off naïve in reality. Course I listen to where Nanba is getting at, we people pick up the pieces to rebuild this country. Ever since Lost Christmas, the idealism of superheroes is long gone, and is replaced by selfish cynicism. Roppongi district of Tokyo, as I continue to look at the train window, is where people talking about the usual lives. Beneath that surface lies nothing special.

xxxxx

Minutes or some hour later, I'm now at the school hallways of Tennouzu with me, my sister, Nanba, Sudou, and Miyabi. I am awed of how big this high school is to the point the architecture is so modern to this date.

"Isn't it great, little bro? You're getting the feeling of what's inside." Ritsu gave me a comment.

"And you know your going to your homeroom first." Sudou guided me.

"Um, yeah." I answered to him while I look at a sheet of paper, showing today's class schedule.

As we continue to walk along, Sudou and my sister accidentally stumble to three guys. Me, Nanba, and Miyabi sees two brown-haired boys and one short black-haired guy.

"Hey, you jerks again? Watch where your going." the black-haired boy glares at my group.

"Well that's anticlimactic for a reunion." Nanba stated to the strangers.

"Gee, if it isn't Souta, Shu, and Yahiro, known as the three loser musketeers." Sudou gives a sarcastic taunt at these certain classmates. I notice the quiet brown-haired boy, Shu, as I guess, seems to be reserved. The one named Souta is that person who shouts back at Sudou. That other boy I'm guessing is Yahiro seems a bit agitated, but remains rational.

"Oh like I haven't heard that one before!" Souta replied and could careless at Sudou's taunt. I don't get why both sides seem to show a dislike to one another, but then this Souta guy turns to me in curiosity and being less hostile. "Hey, you seem to be new here."

Ritsu steps in beside me with her arms on her hips and gives a glare at Souta, "That is my little brother, no-brainer. He is starting his first day, so mind your own business."

"Aww I'm just curious, Ritsu." Souta stated before briefly changing the subject. "Like how about we can hehe, try to hang out this one after school?"

My sister arms are cross and is uninterested, "As if, loser. I already have a boyfriend."

I then see Sudou stepping in with a smirk, "Yeah, you best not to mess with us."

As he said that, I watch that Sudou gives a flick on Souta's forehead. This in turn makes him mad.

"Damn you! You're so gonna-!" Souta lashs his anger before being stopped by his other two friends.

I see this Shu person appears in front by saying, "Sorry, our friend didn't mean it that way!"

I then observe Sudou taking notice that Shu stands up to stop an attempt school fight. Then we see Nanba appearing to glare down Shu, much to the latter's displeasure.

"You felt so good in helping your weak friend, Shu." Nanba said to him. "One piece of advice: your attitude won't help you in our last year."

I don't know what to do. It is none of my business, but am I hanging out with the wrong crowd, even if they are older than me.

"Let's ignore these fools." Nanba called out to us before he walks pass the three guys. Sudou gives them a taunting smirk before he follows his leader. Miyabi walks as well. Lastly, Ritsu grabs me by the arm and states.

"Come on, brother."

I follow so of what she said. As I walk away from the attempt dispute, I'm not so sure of what I can do if I want to stand up. It could be a bad idea as I don't have that confidence, but at least it didn't happen to ruin my first day. Homeroom here I come.

xxxxx

Thirty minutes after my time in homeroom, I walk to my first class in history. When we first got our textbooks to begin the first unit, our teacher starts by having us getting acquainted with one another. I experience having someone sitting in front of me introduces his name and stuff like that.

xxxxx

Next up is math class. The subject is fine at least, like its one of these things that most people struggle with except those with the smarts and people with determination to learn. Do I say 'with' three times? I can feel bored when I'm sitting down, listening to my instructor writing math lessons on the board.

xxxxx

Then we have a course of english. With Japan as a diverse country, there are people, especially us new classmates learning about the perfect use of metaphors, motifs, and other terms. Sometimes it's complicated, but I can handle that subject.

xxxxx

Finally for today after I ate lunch, I am at a chorus class. It's simply an elective that I sit in the second row with classmates. The teacher just instructs us to sing some songs and stuff, pretty easy to tell by the class.

xxxxx

Soon, my classes have finally ended with my abridged perspective. I am now outside of the school borders. I sigh to myself with my backpack of getting through my first day. I know I've yet to make a friend, but it takes some time like usual as I stare at the blue skies.

xxxxx

Later on, me and Ritsu have arrive at home with my parents just came back from work. It is evening that we are seen in a dining table eating dinner together.

My dad is talking to me by saying, "Say Taiyou, how's your first day of high school going?"

"Um, it was decent that's all." I answered.

"I get it, trying to get use to big change eh, son?" My dad stated with no worries as he then turns to my older sister, "And Ritsu, do you know what you're doing once you graduate, like say go to college?"

"I don't know what to think about it yet, dad." Ritsu answered with that carefree attitude while I see her eating her food. "Besides, I can consider the latter of being a free girl."

My mom then interjects, "And sweetie, shouldn't you do something with that boyfriend of yours?"

"Mom, I don't wanna break up with him." Ritsu give her statement, and could care less if Sudou seems to bully these three certain classmates.

Yeah, I am that bystander listening to some cliché topics from my family. What is the point of all this?

xxxxx

Soon after dinner, I was in my bedroom doing two things from my laptop at the same time; my homework and the internet. A few homework seems simple enough since it is just my first day of classes.

Just a while, I am sitting on my desk to type the keyboard. My door remains close so that somebody wouldn't disturb me. In a few hours, I need to get to bed to deserve some rest.

As I play around with my laptop, I suddenly notice the screen being fizzled with static. I begin to panic of the problem here. Was it a bug, a virus? I doubt it is since my laptop is virus-free, but it's something different. Then, the screen warps into some kind of a swirling, digital portal.

My eyes are widening as I stare at the screen. Seconds afterwards, I hear some kind of a faint voice.

"_Hey, you there."_

I gulped when I hear some kind of a teenage-like voice from my laptop. I briefly replied, "Are you talking to me?"

The voice speaks again, _"Yeah, I think I pick the right partner to choose, well randomly."_

"Uh, right, but who are you exactly?" I questioned.

"_Oh if you believe you heard of this before, then I'm a Digimon from the Digital World."_

I am surprise of the voice's identity, "You're not faking right, it's some sort of my imagination. The last time I hear about Digimon was the Tamers and Legendary Warriors that were wiped out a decade ago in Lost Christmas."

The voice then explains to me more, _"That was all in the past. I came to find someone to get involve with. For you see, I am part of a group with thirteen members called the Royal Knights, overseers of the Digital World. One of our members is gone alongside his Tamer, leaving us with just twelve.." _

I am further drawn to learn that certain Digimon's backstory, the Royal Knights seem to remind me of the story with King Arthur's round table. Then I asked, "How did you join the knights?"

"_I was their most recent and final member that I receive intense training to become part of the group. One of my admirations upon joining is another Royal Knight named Gankoomon. He sees potential alongside sharing a brotherly relationship within me, to which he also has two twins called the Sistermons to help me become a refined member. After a few digi-years, I finally fulfill my dream to be a knight."_

"I see." I stated as I begin to be less nervous. "Now I understand why you have some talent."

"_And that's why I'm finally destined to meet you."_ The voice from my laptop said. _"With that human regime taking control of the country, I can be a guardian to protect you and your love ones."_

"Really, you mean it? That sounds good, as long as my family and others won't find out about this secret." I said to the Digimon's voice with some caution at the same time.

"_Oh they won't, so long as you have this."_

Just then, I immediately watch the laptop screen beginning to form something from my bedside. I see some kind of an item materializing and it turn out to be a small device. Feeling quiet about it, I hold the device in my hand as I see that my laptop screen is returning back to normal.

Then, something came out of my device to the floor. It forms a small, white-dragon like child with a red cape. So that is what this Digimon looks like, to which I gasp at first upon seeing him. Yeah, it is the first time seeing this new partner of mine.

The Digimon grinned at me and raises his hand, hoping for a handshake, "Don't be scared, I'm Hackmon at your service."

I was briefly surprise at first, but then why not? I then shake his hand to give a genuine answer, "My name is Taiyou. Taiyou Takarada."

And so here I am, feeling not alone since my first day at Tennouzu High. I am that certain guy who likes to get through my freshman year. Now I'm lucky to have a digimon partner that will guide me. All things said, even if summer has ended, things are getting busy in these remaining months. I hope it goes well for me.

xxxxx

**A/N**: That's a nice POV I did for the new gogglehead in my Guilty Crown fan-series. It took just a day to finish it, yeah that's easier than 'Dancing Endlaves'.

Taiyou Takarada is his name, alongside the fact that Ritsu is his older sister (also references in Digimon that Tai, Davis, and Marcus have sisters). 'Taiyou' means sun/solar in Japanese, and it also reference to Taichi's image song back in the Zero Two days. For once, I did enjoy this OC I come up with.

You've seen some screen time with Nanba and his cohorts (from episodes 13-18), alongside Taiyou's POV that I incorporate my real-life experiences (oh god this brings me back the time when I was a transfer at another high school in 10th grade) to make the sidestory kinda unique (with some sadness, coming from a student's perspective in a dystopic controlled country).

Review and see you later for the piles of school and textbooks.


	7. Side-Mission: M&M - Museum Memories

**A/N**: Well there's one other sidestory I can do while at school. This takes place between Chapter 3 of the main story, and Chapter 3 of Gaiden (which was based on episode 8). The '3's give a nod. This will be a trip to a familiar location.

xxxxx

_**Shu's Apartment/November 27**__**th**__**, 2022**_

Today is the afternoon Sunday for Shu and Inori in their casual clothing. Three days have pass since Funeral Parlor and the Magical Girls's trip and involvement in the realm of Asgard. Sunday is nothing personally new after celebrating Thanksgiving, although Haruka is going to work, leaving Shu and Inori already alone in the house.

As the two are unsure of what to do with Shu's mother gone, they quickly hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Shu simply put as he walk towards the front door.

**(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica – **_**Postmeridie**_**)**

Once Shu opens the door, he is once again surprise of an unexpected guest.

"Madoka?!"

Yes, the positive pink-haired magical girl appears in his doorsteps. She is wearing fabulous clothing of a pink and cream kimono. Her hair is tied to a ponytail with her red bow.

"Good afternoon, Shu!" Madoka greeted with her usual smile.

"What are you doing here?" Shu asked his friend.

"I come to invite you and Inori to Shinjuku city." The magical girl answered.

Shu seems to be surprise upon hearing the mention of this notorious city. Inori walks besides Shu and sees Madoka.

"Shinjuku, that sounds familiar to me." The brunette haired boy stated.

Inori then adds up, "What are you talking about, Shu?"

Shu turns to the pink-haired songtress, "Let's say there is something special in this country. I think you can be interested in coming, maybe?"

"I know there's not a lot to do, but let's make it the best for the day." Madoka convince her two friends. "Besides, the group arranges that we have tickets for the train."

"Seriously, Madoka?" Shu raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yep!" Madoka nodded.

Perhaps the magical girl is right, Shu and Inori are bored in the house. After some thinking, both begin to decide.

"Alright, we'll go with you." Shu smiles at Madoka.

"_It can be interesting to see where it's at."_ Shu's spirit partner speaks in his mind, the green Tarbosaurus named Speckles. Shu smiles at that remark.

"Great! Then off we go to the train!" Madoka happily cried out.

And so, Shu and Inori have prep themselves to walk outside of the apartment. With Fyu-Neru staying at the house as the 'man in charge', the door is lock for the heroes to go to their next destination. Madoka and Shu are having some more bonding time for sure.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms: Gaiden**_

_**Side-Mission: M&M – Museum Memories**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District, Tokyo**_

**(Cue **_**Samurai Jack XIX**_** (score / James L. Venable (5:45 – 6:03))**

Shinjuku, meaning 'new lodge', is one of the most popular districts in Tokyo. The city's economy is great, has the busiest train station of all Japan, and is where the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building is located.

This is also the notorious place where the past events of the Tamers occurred. Exactly, it is where back as children, these unlikely chosen receive their Digimon partners to bond and fitting in to the realistic society. Two groups called HYPNOS and the Monster Makers use to be involve. At some point, the Tamers and their allies fought the rouge computer program called the D-Reaper, which the chaos mass intends to delete all lifeforms. Fortunately, the heroes reverse the program back to its original state. Afterwards in March 2003, that year was when the Tamers form long-lasting bonds with other heroic groups such as the Sailor Senshi and the Duelists.

Nothing has change in Shinjuku where many people walk in their daily lives alongside various cars and buses seen. Tall buildings have given a powerful feeling.

**(End Theme)**

Shu, Inori and Madoka observe the wondrous surroundings of this city while they walk. In the meantime, they bought some M&M candy to eat.

"It looks wonderful." Inori calmly muttered.

"Sure is, Inori." Shu replied while eating a green M&M. "This place is familiar to me."

"Well all of that sounds great, then." Madoka added and eats a blue M&M. "But I wonder what that's all about?"

"There is a specific place that I go, Madoka." Shu answered to the magical girl.

Madoka then realizes this, "Oh yeah, we are just going to that location about now!"

"Really?" Shu pondered of the girls' words. Madoka nods at him as a gesture of saying 'yes'. Nevertheless, the thee continue their path in Shinjuku's busy crowd.

xxxxx

As the two girls and one boy go to their destined location, they walk right into a concrete path to witness something. Gazing above is a huge government building with two towers and a globe. At least it was formerly one.

"I remember this, out of all my past memories." Shu is surprised of recalling something.

"Your guess is genuine, Shu." A voice called their attention.

Shu, Inori, and Madoka all turn to see Gai Tsutsugami arriving. He wears casual attire with sunglasses to conceal his identity, and his blond hair tied to a ponytail.

"Gai!" Shu cried out his name.

Gai is walking towards the inviting trio.

"What brings you here in inviting us?"

Gai answers the mere boy, "Twelve years ago, this area is once the headquarters of the heroes. Now it transforms into a huge national museum funded by the Kuhouin Group. It is a good thing that we form their alliance because they are also one of the few that honor the heroes' legacy."

Shu turns to Madoka, "Is this why you brought us here?"

"Yeah, it sounds coincidental, but I feel some importance to this wonderful museum." Madoka honestly answered.

"It is something you can observe and give this reminding feeling." Gai stated to Shu. "But anyway, let's go inside people."

The group eventually does so as they venture the once former place of Japan's saviors.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Legend National Museum**_

The four heroes are now inside the public museum, where they buy their tickets to go in and explore the place. There is a curator seen politely having a conversation with some visitors.

The heroes look around their surroundings of the first sight in their potential to have a tour amongst themselves.

"Incredible." Inori simply puts her word.

**(Cue **_**Samurai Jack XIX**_** (score / James L. Venable (1:20 – 2:48))**

There are two huge flags hanging at the ceiling; it has the face of a Digimon named Guilmon, with a giant crescent moon embellished behind it. Under Guilmon's face is the Millennium Puzzle. Blue spirit flames were embroidered all over alongside ten symbols of the Legendary Warriors displayed.

At the center of this huge area is a large statue that inspires hope and popularity to the public visitors. It is a golden kirin ride by the combined form of the Legendary Warriors, Susanoomon.

"Man, I remember that time." Shu said as he stares at the Golden Kirin along with its rider. "Back when I was a first year student of Tennouzu, we had this class field trip of going to this museum. The first thing I saw was this magnificent hero."

"You got that right." Gai simply put it this way. "That kirin right there is the combined form of the Digimon Tamers."

"Are you serious, I mean they did the impossible of having that kind of trick." Shu is surprised of this information.

"You never know unless we're going to explore this place." Gai replied. "I say that we split into two groups. You will be with Madoka, while Inori will be with me."

Shu gives somewhat of a joke despite his concern, "Oh I get it, you and Inori are still like, you know what?"

Gai raises his eyebrow of what Shu is up too.

"Want some M&M by the way?" Shu asked and showing Gai some candy.

"I'm not that hungry, Shu."

On the other hand, Madoka then grabs Shu by the arm and smiled, "Don't worry, at least we can explore everything we see."

"Uh, thanks I guess." Shu muttered.

With that settled, Shu and Madoka go on the left side, while Gai and Inori walk to the right path. Their own museum tour starts now.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

Shu and Madoka have looked around the exhibits that the museum displays. They are fascinated by this fortune.

First, there is a deck of cards in display that is sealed in a jar glass. This has caught Shu's interest.

"Isn't that a copy of Yugi's deck?" Shu questions himself before reading the information. "It said here that it was formerly a reward for a graduating student back in Duel Academy."

"_Hmm, one of the former heroes?"_ Speckles asked Shu in his mind.

"Yeah, he is seriously the King of Games." Shu nodded himself as he examines the legendary deck. He and his classmates remember that old times before Duel Monsters is defunct, nowadays that today's teenagers did not talk much about card games.

"Shu! Look at this!" Madoka voice cries out to get his attention.

The brunette-haired boy rushes to meet the pink-haired girl at another area. Both are wonderfully amazed to see a huge diagram.

It is a full chart of the Nine Realms and the world tree, Yggdrasil. There is Midgard: the Earth itself, Asgard: Home of the Aesir, Jotunheim: Home of the Frost Giants, Muspelheim: Home of the Fire Giants, Niflheim: Realm of the Dead, Utgard: Home of the Rock Giants, Alfheim: Home of the Elves, Nidavrr: Home of the Duergar (Dwarves), and Svartharm: Home of the Dark Elves. The Moon Kingdom is the tenth realm).

"That's all of the Nine Realms from Norse mythology." Shu sees the mythological exhibit. "No wonder how Asgard is involved with these worlds."

"_It's like how the old legend mentions in stories."_ The green Tarbosaurus commented.

"I never knew that there is a tenth realm for the Senshi." Surprised Madoka at this unexpected information about the Sailor Senshi's past lives.

"Glad that I have my respects from the Valkyries." Shu calmly smiles to himself of remembering Brunhilde's newfound respect since he and his friends defeated Loki.

After which, both Shu and Madoka are passing through figure statues of Sailor V (which the information said that she is the first modern hero known to public), Seto Kaiba and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Yui Tsubasa & ShadowMetalGarurumon, Yami Bakura, Evil Pharaohmon, Maximillion Pegasus, and Yui Tsubasa's dark half named Nemesis.

Both heroes saw that there is a large frame of a digital art, it shows the Mother D-Reaper as the background inside a crimson chaos mass. This is the symbol of the D-Reaper that the Tamers and their allies unite to thwarted the hostile program.

Standing besides the D-Reaper artwork is a specific figure of Janyu Wong, one of the Monster Makers and father of one of the Tamers.

"_That man reminds me of my dad's passing."_ Shu sadly thought in relating to the people given Janyu great respects since his timely death back in March 2009. Madoka looks and feels the same way.

Another row that Madoka look fondly is artwork displaying the Sailor Senshi character designs under a beautifully, realistic-manga style.

Finally, both Shu and Madoka stumble into an exhibit with a medieval presence. It is a round table of the Royal Knights. They are Digimon and the members are: Omegamon, Alphamon, Magnamon, Gallantmon, UlforceVeedramon, Leopardmon, Kentaurosmon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Craniamon, Examon, Gankoomon, and Jesmon.

"That's something refresh my memory. If I imagine having a kingdom like that, it will be sweet." Shu gives a compliment, imagining himself if he would to be a king with his knights.

"Then I can be like a princess." Madoka smiles at the boy.

"It's just a figure of speech, Madoka." Shu replies at her. The boy recalls the time that Hare sees that specific exhibit and feels fondly about it.

xxxxx

At another area, Gai and Inori are impressed of the museum's interior alongside their exhibits.

The first thing that they saw is a large stone tablet that was originally from Domino City Museum, it shows Priest Seto and Pharaoh Atem standing on opposite sides, and above them are the three Egyptian Gods. There's a beautiful painting of Serenity Wheeler saving a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, it symbolizes the holy light defeating the controlling darkness.

"Who would have thought that I look at a giant rock?" Gai crosses his arms.

"_It's just destiny that the Egyptians have."_ Gai's spirit partner, a white Yutyrannus named Havoc speaks in his mind.

"Yeah yeah, I get the point." Gai talks to himself.

Then, he and the songstress pass through more figures such as Suzaku, Rando, Seiryuu, the Rajita warlord and an arch-enemy of Sailor Moon named Kaiser Ghidorah, Madoudramon, HiSuzakumon, the DD Girls that served Queen Beryl, and a Rajita named Kuiiza.

Inori blinks to see a humorous statue of a cat demon named Loki Nekomata. Who would have thought if the songtress imagines Tsugumi meeting that guy?

Gai sees two statues of a dragon-like demon with spikes and a black-haired man with a robe and a draconic tail. Both are Taiyoukai brothers that their names are Kiryu and Long.

"Oh I wouldn't want to mess with them." The blond-haired leader jokingly chuckles while crossing his arms.

Next, Gai and Inori walk in to the huge prop area of Spirit World with the gate and the spiritual office. There are figures of Botan, Koenma, Jorge, Byakko and a duel monster named, Tour Guide of the Underworld seen. There is a reason when somebody dies, that person has to be judge to decide whether they go to heaven or hell.

Afterwards, they stumble to a small exhibit, displaying a head of a robust robot. The head glows its optics as a special effect.

Gai take notices and said, "These are the Souja. Their names are a pun of 'soldier', and they are made by the defunct corporation known as CainCorp."

"Are there, any souls inside these machines?" Inori curiously asked.

"They have none because their programmed soldiers of god to that madman, seeing himself as one of ridding the world of meta-beings." Gai firmly answered, even though its all in the past since ten years ago.

Inori continues to stare at the robotic head. She sees its existence as somewhat tragic, could she notice the similarities of the innocent wanting to see a beautiful world if it weren't for machines revolting against humanity? There are many lingering questions for this notorious singer.

xxxxx

Much later at both sides of a huge area, Shu & Madoka and Gai & Inori have made it to reunite.

"I see you all here at last!" Madoka smiled.

"Guys, we finally caught up to you!" Shu cried out. Inori smiles at the boy.

"You owe me that way, Shu." Gai replied before looking down the wide floor. "And it looks to me that there's a big warfare going on."

**(Cue Veridis Quo – **_**Daft Punk**_**)**

Standing below the four heroes is a huge artwork of illustrating a life-changing event back in March 2009 called, The Dawn of Chaos. It details the city of Tokyo on a firestorm under a huge warzone. There is a trio of villains duking out alongside forces of Nightmare Soldiers Digimon, Evil Demons, and the Neo Rajita. One is a colossal kaiju that looks like Destoroyah from _Godzilla_ with a demonic crown. Another is a hollow armored Japanese demon with a oni-like mask that feels similar to Talpa from _Ronin Warriors_. And the third is an armored reptilian figure that looks like the Shredder from _TMNT_.

Shu, Madoka, and Inori are amazed at their sights to imagine their former heroes have dealt with these immensely powerful villains.

Moments as in seconds, the four stumbles something special that both intrigues and surprises them.

Standing at the centerpiece of this location are two large, chaotic figures. They are circling around a black sphere for what seems to symbolize their world of discord. One figure is a Sailor Senshi clad in full black, pale skin, ghostly white eyes, and carries an obsidian sword. The other is a much larger, grotesque monster with four arms armed with black claws, his legs have dark blue fur with red claws on his feet, the helmet covering his head is insect-like alongside dark blue hair, his back is armed with cannons and has a fierce dragon-like aura covering him.

Madoka and Inori are surprise of this immense, twisted feeling coming from these two villains. Shu is simply flabbergasted. It is different from previous evil-doers they looked at.

"You three have witness them." Gai commented with a serious expression before staring at the statues. "In the public's eyes, these two bringers of chaos are the number one threat of this universe."

Suddenly, the heroes notice the floor briefly shifts into a giant red eye with bold red pupils, but it turn out to be a special effect as it reverts back to the art background floor. Naturally, Shu, Madoka and Inori have some jump scares, but Gai remains his composure since it is not real.

"Man, the heroes have to go through these two villains?" Shu commented.

"Yes, unlike most examples, they have to learn the true meaning of unity to defeat them in seven days straight." Gai explained, knowing that the duo's gambit is nearly unparalleled. "But not before the heroes receive some back up, take a look."

The leader of Funeral Parlor presents his cohorts a cosmic renaissance artwork behind the bringers of chaos. It is a cosmic figure with a white dress that looks similar to Sailor Moon. The goddess' hands expand the stars and some kind of a cauldron at the middle.

"Oh, that's right! She's the one that summons me and my friends to your world!" Madoka remembers quite well of that time.

Gai gives his respects to that cosmic goddess, "She is the one that watches everything in bringing order. That's another reminder that Funeral Parlor does everything we can to restore Japan's balance."

"She's beautiful…" Inori quietly commented at the fantastical sight. Shu is speechless at the sight of this benevolent figure, yet is approve of how the seven founders and their heroic allies rise up to the top to save their universe.

This is the one experience and the cosmic goddess as the last impression that the four people have today.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Legend National Museum (Outside)**_

Sunset arrives in the city of Shinjuku. Outside of the front doors of the Legend National Museum, Shu, Madoka, Inori, and Gai are walking to the pathway.

"It's getting late, we should be getting back home." Shu stated to Madoka and Gai.

"I understand, but it was fun, right?" Madoka smiled with her eyes close.

"Of course." Shu nodded.

"I have a fun time as well." Inori added with a calm smile.

As they continue leaving in walking to the train station, Gai turns towards the group.

"What is it, Gai?" Shu said with a curious explanation.

"Before you and Inori leave, the museum has given us some inspiration of an important mission." The blond-haired leader explains to Shu.

"What do you mean?" Shu once again asked.

"I will explain the details later, but it's a mission from a specific island at December 1st." Gai concludes the statement.

What does that mean for Shu Ouma about this crucial mission? And for what Gai mentions that December is approaching, is it the final month of the year to foreshadow that the stakes are getting bigger? Guest the boy has to find out when that day comes, after all, this museum is an inspirer of what comes next.

xxxxx

**A/N**: It took just a day after college around up till midnight to finish this. That sums up a nice want to look around a museum, reminds us of our times looking at cool stuff. Not only that, but this is the last time I'm doing gaiden in mostly putting it to rest.

The museum is a full collection of the golden times when Japan's superheroes have their epic adventures. It references the four animes that cover _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ with so much easter eggs. This seventh numerical chapter is quite fitting to this fanfic franchise, and it's nice that the Kuhouin Group honored the heroes' passing.

Send a review and see you later.


End file.
